Orangette Destiny
by Francis456
Summary: Bleach/Code Geass Xover. Full summery inside. Aizen sets his sight on the world of Code Geass as well as Shirley and Orihime. Just what could he be planning for them and the Power of the King and can he be stopped? Possible yuri and lemons
1. The Escape

**Orangette Destiny**

**The escape**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

**Summery **– Set after Orihime is kidnapped and after Lelouch kills Clovis (starts during the off-screen section between Clovis's death and the Student Council meeting following that scene at the beginning of episode 3 of Code Geass). After being at the mercy of Aizen and the Espada since her capture, Orihime Inoue manages to somehow escape from Las Noches on her own. However, the world she escapes to is not her own. Psychologically traumatised and mentally broken due to her time in Hueco Mundo, she ends up at Ashford Academy and under the care of one, Shirley Fenette who takes her in and tries to help her recover. Meanwhile, en route to rescue their friend, Ichigo and company come across a mysterious girl, G.G. who gives Ichigo the power of Geass to help combat Aizen, whom she was forced to give the power of Geass. However, things are not as they appear. Did Orihime really escape on her own or was it all part of one of Aizen's twisted plans and if so… what purpose does it serve and how does it involve Shirley? What does Aizen have planned for the power of Geass and is there really just a coincidence that Orihime and Shirley kind of look alike or is there a deeper connection between the two girls? Ichigo, Lelouch, Orihime, Shirley and their allies must band together to find the answers and put a stop of Aizen's plans before it's too late and the consequences could prove to be catastrophic for both worlds.

* * *

Freedom… that was the only thing on Orihime Inoue's mind as she ran through the Garganta. In all honesty she couldn't believe her luck. She had been kidnapped by Sosuke Aizen, the man responsible for the turmoil and chaos that had gripped the Soul Society recently; the man who had murdered the Soul Society's governing body, the Central 46 and sought to have her friend, Rukia Kuchiki executed all so he could get his hands on a device known only as the Hogyoku and use it to his own sick and twisted ends.

Of course, Rukia was still alive and the execution was foiled, but still, Aizen had managed to get away with what he wanted and now he had set his sights on her for her powers of rejection, which according to him could defy the will of the gods and reverse fate itself. He claimed that he needed her powers to restore the Hogyoku to its full strength since he claimed that using it in its half-awakened state weakened it.

Orihime had resolved to use her powers to erase the Hogyoku from existence, but to be perfectly honest; she knew that Aizen was no fool. She guessed that Aizen probably anticipated her plans despite him having shown her the Hogyoku, claiming that it was a token of his trust in her, but in truth, Orihime didn't really believe that. Someone who was able improvise when his plans started to go wrong and turn the failure to their advantage and ultimately into success wouldn't be stupid enough to let her see his most prized possession, even if he did trust her.

Afterwards, she had been given to the Arrancar that Aizen had under his command and they proceeded use her for their own enjoyment, whether it was through raping her or… in the case of those two female Arrancar who had escorted her to and from Aizen and her "quarters", use her as their punching bag. Well the black haired one seemed to do most of the beating with her blonde-haired accomplice, whom Orihime wondered was her tormentor's sister seemed more concerned about getting caught or her friend taking it too far.

Nevertheless, life in Hueco Mundo was hellish for the young orangette. Raped and beaten and forced to heal herself… those were the highlights of her stay in Hueco Mundo. Sometimes, Aizen would come and watch as the Arrancar did what they pleased to her, though he never joined in, neither did his dark-skinned accomplice, whom Orihime identified as Kaname Tosen nor did the Arrancar who kidnapped her, Ulquiorra, the dark-skinned female Arrancar with the blonde hair and the Arrancar who seemed more interested in sleeping rather than follow orders. Those four left her along with Aizen did not violate her in any way, though Aizen watched with a smirk on his face where as the others most watched with neutral looks on their faces, though Tosen and the dark-skinned female Arrancar showed signs of visible disgust, but neither made a move to help her. Orihime guessed that it was Aizen's way of ensuring her loyalty by breaking her spirit and it worked.

However, not so long ago, it seemed that fate had decided to shine down on the young orangette. Just as she was through with another session with those filthy disgusting men… no, they were demons that wore the clothes of men and considering what they were, Orihime knew that that was more truthful than anyone ho didn't know about Hollows could have realised. Anyway, just as she was through with her latest "session" with them, she happened to catch glance at an open Garganta in the room from an Arrancar just returning from whatever mission Aizen had sent him on and not one to let an opportunity pass up, she had made a mad dash for the Garganta before anyone could react and to her absolute surprise, she had made it.

In truth, she had expected someone to immediately move to block her path, since the Arrancar were so fast that they could move from point A to point B and arrive at point B before a regular human could register that they'd moved from point A. She figured that maybe it was because she had been so dejected and broken that they never anticipated that she'd make a mad bid for freedom, but whatever the reason, it did not matter. All she could think about now was reaching the other side of the Garganta before the Arrancar caught up to her and brought her back.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she remembered the horrors she had witnessed. She had been forced to restore the arm of that blue-haired Arrancar, only to witness him use that same arm to impale and kill one of his own allies and Aizen just watched on, apparently not caring for the fate of his subordinate. She had suffered countless beatings at the hands of those two Arrancar girls who seemed jealous that Aizen was paying more attention to her than them and she had had her virginity robbed from her countless times over and by men who in reality were nothing more than evolved demons that feasted on souls to satisfy their hunger. It left a feeling of absolute emptiness and longing in her heart. Never before had she felt so alone and she desperately wanted someone… anyone to come and rescue her, though she preferred Ichigo, but in her current state of depression, she'd accept just about anybody.

"Someone, please help me," she whispered to no one in particular as she shook her head in a vain attempt to stop the tears running down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how she had come to be in this mess… and after training so hard with Rukia after the Vizard, Hachigen Ushoda restored Tsubaki, her offensive aspect of her Shun-Shun Rikka. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to reason out that Urahara had been right when he told her that he didn't want her to fight. Back then, Tsubaki had not been restored and Urahara harshly told her that she would be nothing but a hindrance. As harsh as it was, Orihime had to admit that it was probably true. Even if she had Tsubaki back then, she guessed that Urahara would have still told her to stay out of the fight.

If not because her weapon was unusable, then because she didn't have what it took to fight. Thinking back, Orihime had come to realise that that was true. She just didn't have it in her to kill. Tsubaki's power was dependant on her killing intent and unfortunately, she had little to none. Even against that huge bald dark-skinned Arrancar that had destroyed Tsubaki, Orihime didn't have the courage to follow through killing him, though whether or not Tsubaki would have succeeded in killing him if Orihime had wanted him dead was debatable since it was clear that that Arrancar was one of the Espada and therefore quite powerful. Still, Orihime balked at the prospect of killing, even knowing that if she didn't then her enemy would kill her.

She was only successful with her Koten Zanshun against that octopus like female Hollow that had used spores to control her classmates and who had tried to get her classmates to tear her apart. It was only when her best friend, Tatsuki fell victim to the Hollow's spores that Orihime took action, awakening her powers and using Tsubaki to kill the Hollow. That was the only time she had killed anything and it had been to protect Tatsuki whom had managed to put up a fight against the Hollow's spores and whom the Hollow decided to kill for her resilience against her spores.

However, in the Soul Society against a powerful Soul Reaper, her fear of killing hampered Tsubaki's efforts and against that Arrancar, Tsubaki had been destroyed. Maybe it was because the Soul Reaper and the Arrancar looked human and the Hollow she defeated looked pure demonic. Maybe that was why she was hesitant to kill. She was a kind and caring person and wanted to help everyone; even her enemies that sought her destruction. She didn't know why this was… just that she would give anything to see everyone happy.

Urahara had been right. Weapon or no weapon, she was a burden to everyone and if it wasn't because her weapon was unusable then it was because of her own weakness; her hesitation to kill. She was not suited for combat. Against Rukia during their sparring sessions, they were not fights to the death and so Orihime could go easy and could rest assured. However, she knew that such an attitude in a real battle would lead to her demise. She knew what those Arrancar were capable of and would kill her without hesitation if not for the fact that Aizen wanted her alive for the time being, but Orihime knew that if the situation was reserved, she would not be able to go through with killing those demons.

"I really am pathetic," she thought as she continued to sob while still running, "Even now, after everything they've done to me, I don't want to kill them. There must be something wrong with me."

Nevertheless, she continued to run as memories of her time in Hueco Mundo continued to haunt her, as if teasing her. It felt like some sick joke to her.

* * *

Shirley Fenette huffed as she made her way from the main building of Ashford Academy en route to the girls' dormitories. Lelouch Lamperouge or Lulu as she liked to call him was late in getting back to campus again after one of his many gambling trips. However, this time it seemed as if he had ditched Rivalz Cardemonde, his best friend and partner in "crime", though Lelouch did call asking her to watch the news on TV. However, he didn't explain why and it seemed as if he would be late in getting home again.

It wasn't the first time. Lelouch frequently went out gambling with Rivalz and was more often than not late coming back, much to Shirley's annoyance. At first when she saw Lelouch, she did not like him to say the least because of his attitude, but then she happened to see a car accident and everyone backed the driver who was clearly at fault because the other driver was an elderly gentleman, but Lelouch had come along and stuck up for and helped the elderly driver and from the look on his face, Shirley deduced that he wasn't looking for anything out of it or trying to impress his friends. He just had his normal everyday expression throughout the entire thing and since then, the orangette admired him.

That didn't mean to say she approved of his constant gambling outings; especially since he had a sister who loved him dearly and worried about him whenever he was late. Nunnally Lamperouge was Lelouch's blind and crippled sister and someone whom Shirley got on well with. She didn't know how or why Nunnally was the way she was, but she always had her eyes closed and was paralysed from the waist down. It angered Shirley how Lelouch could go out and leave his poor sister in the care of their maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, though she knew how much Lelouch really did care for his sister, even though his actions suggested the contrary.

She knew that the Lamperouge siblings actually lived on campus since due to Nunnally's disability it would be difficult living in the dormitories, so the academy's principal, Ruben K. Ashford allowed them to live with his family apparently… from what Shirley knew because the Ashfords were friends of Lelouch and Nunnally's late mother. Shirley wasn't one to pry and so she didn't bother looking into it. As far as she was concerned, it was none of her business, though she was still curious about Lelouch.

"Hey Shirley," a voice came, bring her out of her thoughts, causing her to turn round to see Rivalz running up to her.

"Hey Rivalz, what's up?" the orangette asked.

Rivalz and Shirley both were on the Academy's student council along with Lelouch who was vice-president, though Shirley wondered if that was due to the arrangement that he had with the principal. The council also consisted of Milly Ashford, the principal's granddaughter and president and Nina Einstein, a rather shy and bookish girl who seemed to have a case of xenophobia around the people of Japan, which had been renamed Area 11 after the Britannians took it over. Now the Japanese people were referred to as Elevens.

"Did you hear on the news?" the blue-haired boy said, "Some serious shit went down in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Shirley just shrugged. It was nothing new. Scuffles between terrorist groups and Britannian forces happened all the time.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," she said simply, "You know this sort of thing happens all the time."

"Yeah, but it's rumoured that Prince Clovis was there and that the terrorists stole poison gas," Rivalz spoke up, before his expression became rather downcast, "Besides, the reason I came back without Lelouch was because he went to help a truck that had crashed, but the truck drove off and I'm a bit worried that he may have gotten caught up in whatever it was."

Shirley's eyes widened in shock as she immediately turned to face the blue-haired boy with a pleading look in her yellowish green eyes.

"Please tell me your joking," she pleaded in a desperate tone, not willing to bare the thought that the boy she had came to admire so much had gotten caught up in terrorist activity.

Of course, Shirley could not really say she blamed those people for what they were doing. After all, Britannia had not only come and conquered Japan, but had also taken away its name, its culture and its dignity. It was only natural that the Japanese people were not happy at being reclassified by a foreign nation. Shirley didn't know how the Japanese people felt, but she knew that she wouldn't be happy if someone came along, conquered her country and then reclassified it and to have people looking down on her just because she was a native of a country that had been conquered… she knew that she would be unable to bare it and she could never even begin to understand how the majority of the Japanese felt. Some Japanese who embraced Britannia's rule went into the military and gained status as Honorary Britannians… probably, Shirley figured to escape the poor living conditions of the ghettos and try for a better life.

Shirley's stance on the whole thing was one of neutrality. She honestly had nothing against the Japanese people and was willing to befriend the Japanese. She didn't agree with calling the Japanese Elevens and had reasoned that that was one of the reasons why they were so bitter towards the Britannians and the fact that most Britannians looked down on them certainly didn't help matters. However, Shirley didn't complain, feeling that it was not her place and also afraid of repercussions. After all, the Japanese regarded those with Honorary status as traitors; it was a safe bet to assume that Britannians held those of their own that sympathised with the Japanese in much the same regard.

"I wish I was joking," Rivalz said in response to Shirley's last statement, "But I saw Lelouch go down to see if the driver needed help before it drove off and he wasn't there, so he must've been inside the truck when it drove off."

Shirley stared at her fellow student council member for a few minutes, searching for signs that he was lying, hoping that he was just pulling her leg, but unfortunately the seriousness in his expression was too well established to be fake and at length, Shirley sighed.

"I suppose we should go over to check up on Nana," the orangette said, shaking her head, though she hoped that Lelouch was home and that he had somehow he had managed to escape the battle.

"Why would Prince Clovis be there?" she went on to ask curiously, hoping to change the subject as she didn't want to think that Lelouch had possibly been killed in the crossfire of a battle between Britannian forces and Japanese terrorists.

Rivalz opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth was agape as he looked up with a mixture of confusion, shock and wonder all highlighting his facial expression at once.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Shirley asked, confused as she gave her friend a questioning look.

Rivalz just pointed upwards behind her, causing the orangette to turn around and her eyes widened in shock as they saw what appeared to be a black straight line forming a few feet above them, moving out from a fixed centre and then suddenly, the top and bottom of the line moved away from each other very much like lips parting in a mouth, creating what appeared to be a lack hole. A few seconds later, before Rivalz or Shirley could begin to think what on Earth was going on, a figure came running out of the hole. Unfortunately due to the fact the "black hole" was a few feet off the ground, the running figure fell and Rivalz immediately ran in, ready to catch the falling figure.

"I got you," he called out as he lunged out; catch the person in his arms, breaking their fall.

Unfortunately, he lost his footing and slipped, falling flat on his stomach, but he managed to manoeuvre his arms in such a way that saved the person he was holding from being underneath him.

Shirley immediately ran towards him to see if he was alright.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, a bit disoriented as Shirley came up behind him and studied the person in his outstretched arms.

To her surprise, she discovered that the person was a girl with long orange hair like own. However, that was the only thing this girl had in common with her. Her hairstyle was different and she was clearly of Japanese origin, plus her eyes were a soft dark grey colour, were as Shirley's eyes where a light yellowish green colour. The girl also had a bigger than average bust for someone her age… Shirley guessed that she was perhaps as old as Nunnally, who was fourteen or perhaps a year or so older. The girl's clothes seemed somewhat strange, consisting of a white one-piece dress with black trim highlighting the ends of the dress and a black line ran above her breasts seemingly outline the top of her breasts. At the back underneath her armpits, there was a flap that ran down the rest of her back behind the dress, though it was attached to the dress itself. It looked pretty much like a flap from a jacket. There was also a really thick black line running round her waist at slightly downwards diagonal angle from left to right as if it was a belt. What Shirley found strange was that there was a strange looking opening at the front of the skirt portion of the dress with the top near the "belt" shaped like a circle and the bottom of the circle had an opening that ran down the entire length of the skirt. There was another long skirt underneath the main skirt and Shirley also took note of her traditional Japanese sandals also with black Japanese socks known as tabi. Shirley also noticed two light blue hairpins; one at each side of the girl's head shaped like a snowflake like star.

Shirley had seen nothing like it before, even through her studies of traditional Japanese clothing before Britannia had conquered Japan.

In any case, the girl picked herself up just as Shirley noticed the… portal, for lack of a better term closed up much like it had opened up and then she ran right into Shirley, wrapping her arms round her and started crying into her chest while trying to speak, but she couldn't seem to string her words together and what came out of her mouth was a series of mumbles and gibberish that made no sense whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" Shirley asked, clearly shocked and surprised, "Who are you and why are you embracing me?"

The girl continued to cry as she tried to speak and Shirley was staring to feel rather uncomfortable. This girl wasn't making any sense at all and it became apparent to Shirley that she obviously wasn't aware of her surroundings either.

"Wow, she must really be upset over something if she's clinging to complete strangers for comfort," Rivalz said as he picked himself up after watching the entire scene play out.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for this," Shirley said as she tried to pry the girl from her body, but her arms just wrapped themselves even tighter round Shirley's body and it was apparent that whoever this girl was; she was quite strong, as Shirley found that she couldn't pry the girl off her.

"Don't just stand there Rivalz, help me," Shirley demanded with a slightly angry stare as she continued to fruitlessly struggle against the girl's vice like grip.

Rivalz immediately ran over and got behind the girl and grapping her arms, tried pulling them apart, but this only seemed to cause the girl to tighten her grip.

"Can't… breathe…" Shirley gasped as she felt her air intake becoming heavily restricted.

"Hey come on now," Rivalz pleaded in a rather severe tone as he continued to pull at the girl's arms, "Let her go. You'll crush her to death. What's with you anyway? You don't even know us."

Unfortunately, the girl was not listening and from the looks of things, Rivalz was unsure if she had even heard him. As he tried to get a better hold in which to make it easier to pry her off Shirley, his hand accidentally touched her breast and suddenly, without warning, the girl released Shirley and spun round and delivered a vicious backhand to Rivalz's face causing him to stumble back and slip and he fell on his butt.

"P-please don't…" the girl said, speaking coherently for the first time and in a terrified tone as she gave Rivalz a look of pure fear and she backed away from him, "I can't take it anymore. Please don't touch me anymore."

It sounded more like a plea than a demand and both Shirley and Rivalz's eyes widened as they both came to the same startling conclusion. Shirley placed her hands over her open mouth as she took in what the girl just said.

"No way," Rivalz said in a rather shaky voice of disbelief as he looked at the girl with a sympathetic look in his eyes, "Don't tell me that you were…"

The girl looked Japanese and he never really cared much for the Japanese before. Sure, he never went out of his way to make their lives hellish whenever he happened to see Japanese people, but he never really sympathised with them either and had went along with the majority in calling the Japanese Elevens. However, when it came to something like this, it didn't matter to him what country the victim came.

The girl backed away from Rivalz giving him a fearful look as if he were some kind of demon.

"Hey, it was an accident," Rival spoke up, raising his hands in a defensive gesture, "I didn't mean to touch you there. I was trying to help out my friend. You were squeezing her rather tightly. Come on, I assure you, not all us Britannians are evil monsters."

Shirley stared at Rivalz, stunned. How could he make such an assumption… that the girl was raped by a Britannian? She cringed at the thought of that disgusting word. Even thinking it to herself sent shudders down her spine.

"In case you've forgotten, she came through a portal," she said to her friend in a slightly annoyed tone, "How do you know that it was a Britannian?"

"Well it could be a transport portal that some scientist's been experimenting on," Rivalz explained, attempting to justify his accusation, "I doubt that she's from another world. That's just pure fiction. We all know that Prince Schneizel funds a lot of secret scientific projects. Maybe this is one of them."

"Portals are believed to be fiction and we both saw one," Shirley countered, a bit annoyed, "Anyway, we don't know for sure if it was a Britannian that did that to her."

"Yeah, I suppose," Rivalz admitted with a sigh, "But you know that the police aren't going to bother investigating this because she's an Eleven, right?

Shirley glared at Rivalz for his use of the number. She preferred to use the term, Japanese instead, but she wasn't going to argue with Rivalz since he did highlight a god point. The Britannian law enforcements would not bother investigating a crime committed against a Japanese person. As far as they were concerned, Japanese were expendable and weren't worth defending. It was another of the many reasons the Japanese resorted to terrorism against the Britannian settlements.

Seeing this girl in such a dispirited and frightened state and knowing that the police force would not do a thing about it left both Shirley and Rivalz with a feeling of pure bitterness towards the system. The system should be in place for the benefit of everyone, not just the Britannians living there. Japan wasn't even their country and here they were getting state-of-the-art living accommodations where as the native people… those who rightfully should run the country got nothing from the Britannians and were pretty much left to fend for themselves. For the first time, Shirley seriously considered doing something about the system.

However, the girl just continued to stare at Rivalz fearfully as she backed away from him, clearly having not heard any of their conversation. Shirley had to wonder if the girl was aware that she was no longer at the mercy of her rapist… probably not from what both Rivalz and Shirley could determine from her actions.

"D-d-don't let them touch me," the said in an increasingly frightened tone as she frantically started looking around as if looking for someone, "Please Lord Aizen… please make them stop. Ichigo, Rukia… someone, anyone, please help me."

Shirley and Rivalz stared at one another in surprise.

"Those were Japanese names she mentioned, didn't she?" Shirley asked, clearly in shock over the possibility that this girl was raped by Japanese people.

Not that they both didn't expect people of the same nationality had problems among themselves. After all, Britannia had its share of internal problems in which separate factions of Britannians had issues with one another. The same could possibly be true for the native peoples of countries Britannia had conquered. Perhaps the Japanese terrorist groups all had different views on how to go about liberating their country from Britannia and some probably fought amongst themselves because of their different views. The most powerful terrorist organisation within Japan called itself, the Japanese Liberation Front and they were so openly oppose to Britannia's occupation and were solely dedicated to driving the Britannians out where as many of the smaller groups were just satisfied with causing as much trouble for the Britannians as they possibly could, feeling that all out war with Britannia wasn't an option.

"Well, those names sound Japanese," Rivalz replied to Shirley's question, either not realising or not caring that he used Japanese instead of Eleven.

The girl suddenly sank to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest and then she wrapped her arms round her legs and fell on her side as she continued to cry and mutter incoherent phrases to herself, though both Rivalz and Shirley were able to determine the word, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Aizen. She then clenched her eyelids shut as the two student council members looked on, not sure what to make of the whole thing.

Eventually, Shirley nodded to herself as she gave Rivalz a serious look, forgetting that she was going to see how Nunnally was doing and to check if Lelouch with back. This girl, whoever she was took priority over everything else.

"Rivalz, go get the principal," Shirley said in a rather demanding tone, "I think he should know what happened."

"Right," Rivalz replied with a nod as he moved to run back towards the main campus building, but then stopped when a realisation passed through his head, "Uh Shirley… just what do I tell him? He's not going to believe that she came out of a portal."

"Just tell him that we found her running," Shirley groaned with a sigh as Rivalz responded with a nod and made a beeline for the main building.

That wasn't a totally lie. She did after all, come out of the portal running. Looking down at the girl, the orangette couldn't help but wonder where she had come from. It was obvious that she didn't originate from this dimension, though Shirley was telling herself that the concept of other dimensions and parallel universe was completely absurd… mere science fiction. However, both she and Rivalz did see the portal, though it was possible that Rivalz could be right and the other end of the portal could have been somewhere else on the planet and was a quick means of transport, but Shirley doubted that very much. Her mind was a jumble of different thoughts, each battling for dominance.

Part of her believed that Rivalz was right and that the girl had obviously escaped from her tormentors… which was undoubtably true, but Shirley wanted to believe that she escaped from somewhere on the planet and not from another dimension where as the other part of her was curious about the concept of other dimensions and wanted to find out about where this girl came from and how her dimension differed from this one.

However, asking the girl right now was pointless. She was obviously too traumatised by her experience to get a good answer from her and Shirley knew that in her mind, she was probably still at the mercy of her tormentors. In her mind, she was probably back wherever it was she escaped from and whoever had done this to her was probably looming over her prone form. Shirley knew that when Rivalz had tried talking to her that she didn't see a schoolboy concerned for her safety; she probably saw one of her tormentors with a cruel smirk on his face as he contemplated what he was going to do to her. It made Shirley feel sick and disgusted. How could anyone do that to anyone else?

"Don't worry," the orangette whispered as she bent down to comfort the girl, taking note that like her, she also had orange hair, "You're perfectly safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

Whether Shirley's soothing voice managed to get through to her or whether it was something else was unclear, but after Shirley finished speaking, the girl's sobs quietened as Shirley moved her arms underneath her and manoeuvred her into a position that made it easy for her to carry her and then picked her up and carried her bridal style as she went back to her dormitory, thankful that she didn't have a roommate. The girl could rest there, Shirley figured and when she was ready, she could answer where she had come from.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– This is my first attempt at a crossover. Just to let you know, I haven't given up on my Naruto fic. It's just that real life affairs have given me massive writer's block with getting my place at college arranged and stuff. So why Bleach and Code Geass? Well, I haven't done a Bleach fic before and I recently got into Code Geass. I blame it on the likeness between Shirley and Orihime, both having orange hair, though their personalities are different and Shirley ended up dying at the hands of Rolo, which I wasn't pleased about and I don't know why, but I get a sneaking suspicion that Tite Kubo might kill off Orihime (though I hope I'm wrong) I hope I did a good job with the introduction and I must stress that there will be bad language and strong violence and Orihime and a few others may act OOC. As for yuri and lemons… I'm not so sure yet, so I'll wait to see how things pan out. It may happen, it may not, that just depends on how well things pan out and my state of mind.


	2. Safe and sound?

**Orangette Destiny**

**Safe and sound…?**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

Orihime did not know where she was as she slowly faded into consciousness. The last thing she could remember was running through the Garganta in a desperate bid for freedom from Sosuke Aizen and his army of Arrancar and then, just as she saw a light at the end of the tunnel; as soon as she passed through, she remembered falling and then everything else was a muddle. Her memories were in one back massive jumble. Her thoughts were all jumbled and right now, she found herself too tired to sort them out.

She was too tired to think straight or even contemplate on her current situation. All she knew was that she had escaped from Aizen and that she must've fallen asleep at some point. The room she was in was rather dark, but Orihime figured that it was because it was dark outside. She felt herself lying on a comfortably soft almost fluffy surface that made her feel comfort and at ease and for the first time in a while, she felt that she could just let go of her troubles and relax. Too tired to really string her thoughts together, she just went with what came into her head and was content to just lie in the bed she was on and fall aimlessly back to sleep.

She suddenly heard voices, causing her to look towards a small ray of light coming in at the bottom on the wall to her right. Knowing that she had found the door, she didn't pay the voices any attention. They sounded too far and distant to be heard coherently and all she could hear were soft mumbling sounds that sounded somewhat soothing. She knew that there was more than one person talking. In fact, even though her skills in sensing spiritual pressure weren't all that great, she could easily determine four people standing outside on the other side of the door. She guessed that they were talking about her and she didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened or intimidated by those people Their voices were soft and gentle and quiet. It was clear that it was not an argument, not that Orihime was in any state to care. She just allowed the distant mumbles of the voices lull her to sleep and she slowly fell into a dreamless world. For the first time in a quite a while, Orihime had a nice peaceful sleep without the fear of Aizen and the Arrancar waking her up.

* * *

Shirley stood outside her room in the girls' dormitory along with Rivalz as she explained what had happened earlier to Ashford Academy's principal, Ruben K. Ashford was standing with his granddaughter, Milly facing Shirley and Rivalz while nodding as he contemplated on what to do about the girl his granddaughter's two friends had found. He had just been finishing up on the day's business when Rivalz had burst into his office telling him about the Japanese girl he and Shirley had found and from what Rivalz had said, even though the boy had not come and outright said it; it seemed that the girl had been raped. Ruben sighed as he knew that dealing with this would be trouble.

Personally, he had nothing against the Japanese despite his family's former noble status before the assassination of one of their most influential benefactors and long time family friend, Marianne vi Britannia. Many of his family's housekeepers, maids and other servants were Japanese and they had no objections about their jobs. He wasn't someone who looked down on people because of their nationality and was quite happy with his employees' attitude, especially Sayoko Shinozaki, whom his family's ward, Nunnally got on so well with. Just so long as people left him and his family alone, he'd leave them alone.

Anyway, back to reality, he listened intently as Shirley finished her explanation and then gave him a questioning look, mutely asking him what he intended to do with the girl.

"She's in your room sleeping, right now, isn't she?" he said as he gave the door to Shirley's room a brief glance.

"Uh huh," Shirley admitted with a nod, "I honestly didn't know what else to do. She clearly didn't know where she was and I think she thought she was back with whoever… did that to her. I thought that she'd be safest in my room for the time being. After I put her on the empty bed in my room, she just cried herself to sleep."

Ruben nodded with a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"What are you going to do to her sir?" Rivalz asked curiously, giving the principal a questioning stare, "You can't seriously be thinking about handing her over to the police, could you? You know how they are with El… Japanese."

Rivalz stared at Shirley who had shot him a glare, causing him to correct his word of address while referring to the Japanese people.

"Sorry," he gulped with a nervous tone.

Shirley's look became content and she turned to stare at the principal as she was also curious on what she had planned for the girl. For once, she was glad that she did not have a roommate. The last thing she wanted was hearing complaints from someone who looked down on the Japanese people about a Japanese girl in their room. Shirley knew that there were a lot of students in the school who were very anti-Japanese and who would hold the girl's presence in contempt because of her heritage and if things were different in the girl's home dimension and that version of Japan was free and independent, Shirley knew that it could lead to a potential disaster. She could not believe just how cruel some people could be and was glad that none of those hateful people were her roommate. She knew that she would not be able to stomach their presence if one of them was her roommate and demanded that the girl leave.

"You do bring up a valid point," Ruben said, acknowledging Rivalz's point, "We can't simply hand her over to people who'll probably toss her out to the cold. How old would you say she was?"

"About Nana's age, maybe a bit older, I'm not really sure" Shirley replied with a sigh, "But I'd say she's fourteen or fifteen; sixteen at the oldest."

Ruben closed his eyes and nodded as the three academy students stared at him curiously; knowing that he was contemplating something.

"Grandfather?" Milly asked, speaking up for the first time since deciding to accompany her grandfather.

Ruben remained silent for a good few minutes as the three students looked on curiously, wondering what he was thinking. The silence that seemed to wash over the hallway was almost deafening. One could easily cut the tension that was gathering with a knife.

After a while, Ruben nodded with a sigh as he rubbed his temples

"Okay, I've decided that we're not going to send her to the police," he stated in a strangely dejected kind of tone before turning his head to stare directly at Shirley, "Miss Fenette, since you found her, I've decided that for now, she's to stay with you in your room until we can determine where she came from and get in touch with her family."

He then grimaced and it was then that the three students understood his strange tone; he was expecting them… or more specifically, Shirley to protest and complain and was preparing for the earful that he felt he was going to get.

However, Shirley just nodded with a sigh, greatly surprising Milly and Rivalz who expected her to raise her voice and start an argument with the principal.

"If that's your decision, then I'll gladly play host to her for the time being," Shirley replied, though from the look in her eyes, it was clear that she had issues with that arrangement, "However, I must point out that I don't think its wise for her to be in my room all day and yet, I don't think it'll be safe for her to walk around campus either."

Ruben nodded, knowing the anti-Japanese attitude that went around the school. It would be rather problematic if the students saw the girl on campus. Most students would probably just leave her alone and stick with shooting her hateful glares or fearful looks. However, he knew that there were a few who would take it a lot further and probably try to hurt her. This caused him to shake his head in disgust.

From what Rivalz and Shirley had told him, the girl had clearly been raped and was suffering from psychological trauma and to think that she was going to be taunted, ridiculed or beaten just because of her Japanese heritage made him feel rather ill. He knew that there were those in Britannia who honestly didn't mind foreigners and were appalled at their treatment and that some of them were students at his family's academy. However, many Britannians just could not stand the idea of having foreigners in their midst no matter where they were from. Even foreigners from the other two super powers, the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation were looked on with disdain and revulsion, probably because Britannia and many of its people felt that they were better than everyone else and could not stomach the fact of the Euro Universe or the Chinese Federation proving them wrong.

Whoever that girl was, Ruben knew that she was in for a hard time and no doubt, Shirley was probably going to be in for an equally hard time since she was the one playing host to her and many could see her as a "number lover" as those who were openly sympathetic to the native people of countries that Britannia had conquered were called and Ruben knew that "number lovers" were regarded in pretty much the same light as Honorary Britannians; traitors to their people.

"Yeah, but are you going to confine her to your room Shirley?" Milly asked, wondering if letting the girl roam around campus was a good idea.

Shirley shook her head with a determined look on her face.

"No, I won't keep her in my room," she said in a fierce tone and looked at the other three people present, daring them to disagree with her, "If I did, she might as well be a prisoner and I won't have that. I don't care about what anyone else says or thinks of me for allowing a Japanese girl in my room. If I'm branded as a number lover, so be it. I never really liked what our people are doing to those people anyway. It's horrible and cruel that people are being treated like garbage in their own country."

Ruben, Milly and Rivalz all nodded in agreement. That was the one thing they could agree on. However, it did not change the fact that the girl's presence would undoubtably cause problems.

"Couldn't she become a ward of your family sir?" Rivalz asked Ruben as he turned to face him, "Many of your house staff are Japanese. I'm sure you have room for one more."

"I already have two wards in case you've forgotten," Ruben replied, giving Rivalz a stare that told him that he had already ran that idea by, "Lelouch and Nunnally are my wards and I do see what you're getting at. However, this is just a temporary arrangement until I can reunite the girl with her family. It's nothing long term. I don't know how long this will take."

He then paused as he turned to concentrate his gaze on Shirley.

"Miss Fenette, I can trust that you will help her get over her fears," he went on in a serious tone with a hard look in his eyes, "I understand that she was completely out of this world when you found her, am I right?

Shirley nodded.

"You have no idea," she thought as she remembered that the girl had come running out of a portal and noting the irony in the principal's "out of this world" statement, "Unfortunately, her stay could be longer than you think considering she has no family in this dimension."

It was a fact that Ruben's search for the girl's family would no doubt be a lost cause. The girl just wasn't from this world, so she could end up staying for a long time before people from her own dimension came looking for her and she had to wonder, would the people who raped her come looking for her or would her friends, Ichigo, Rukia and the others Shirley remembered the girl mentioning come looking for her instead? Perhaps both parties with come. In any case, Shirley made up her mind to find out as much as she could about the girl and she vowed to help her get over the psychological trauma caused by whoever raped her.

Milly stood as she stared at her grandfather, knowing that he was covering for Lelouch and Nunnally when he explained to Rivalz why he decided not to have the girl as a ward. His reasoning was good and not completely a lie, but Milly knew the truth. The truth was that Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge were in reality, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the children of the late Marianne vi Britannia. Milly didn't know the details, but Marianne was assassinated and it led to her family's disgrace and because of it, the Ashford Family had lost its noble status. However, after the assassination, Milly knew that Lelouch and his father, the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia had a disagreement of sorts, though Milly didn't know what it was about, but it led to Lelouch and his sister both being disowned and disinherited and they were sent to Japan back when it was still known as Japan as political hostages to be used as diplomatic tools. However, when war between Japan and Britannia broke out, they were both pretty much forgotten about and Lelouch approached the Ashford Family since they were friends of his late mother and they agreed to help him and Nunnally hide out while making it seem that they had both died in the crossfire. They both took the surname Lamperouge and became wards of the Ashford Family, but in reality they were prince and princess of Britannia.

Milly knew that her grandfather didn't want the girl as a ward in case she discovered this and exposed it to the school. Lelouch had once confided in Milly that he believed that if their secret were to get out and their true identities were exposed then all their friends would abandon them and they'd be right back where they started as political bargaining chips and Lelouch swore that he would not let that happen. Milly had stressed that her family would not be able to shelter them forever and Lelouch agreed, but told her that he'd make sure to make it last for as long as possible.

Sooner or later, someone was bound to recognise Lelouch or Nunnally. She had been to Prince Clovis's art museum before and saw many of the paintings; all painted by Prince Clovis himself and she noticed that some of them had Lelouch and Nunnally in them when they were children along with their mother. Someone could very well see Lelouch or Nunnally or maybe both and recognise them from the paintings and could very well bring it to the attention of someone in authority who would easily be able to put two and two together and would be able to unravel the entire façade. Even if that didn't happen, Milly knew that it was only a matter of time before their secret would be exposed. Since the war ended, Milly knew that Lelouch and Nunnally were only free on borrowed time.

Anyway, coming back to reality, Milly knew that the girl's presence on campus was going to cause problems, but unfortunately, there was nothing anyone could do about it at the moment. Here was a girl who had been found and had apparently been raped and was in need of help. Since her grandfather knew that the police would not help her, he decided to keep her here until he could find and reunite her with her family.

* * *

Outside, it was a rather peaceful night. The sky was crystal clear and the stars twinkled brilliantly like fireflies suspended up in the sky. A soft breeze blew, causing the leaves on the trees to sway gentle to and fro and the grass to wave gently. The only sound was the soothing sound of crickets chirping away and going about their business without a care in the world. Nothing stirred and it seemed that nothing could disturb this peace.

However, above the girls' dormitory building of the academy, a black line suddenly appeared, moving out in both directions from a fixed centre before the top and bottom of the line split apart much like someone opening their mouth and out walked two figures, Sosuke Aizen and Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"My, my, such a peaceful night, isn't it Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked as he turned his head to face the emotionless Arrancar beside him.

"It most certain is Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra replied, his voice devoid of emotion as his facial expression maintained its usual cold emotionless look.

"However, the peace can be rather deceptive," Aizen went on as he stared down at the building beneath them, "So deceptive that one would never suspect a thing."

Ulquiorra remained silent as he followed his superior's gaze down at the dormitory building, still as stoic as ever.

"Anyway, enough about that," Aizen continued to go on, "Everything's going according to plan."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra replied in his usual dead emotionless tone, "As you predicted, the woman made her bid for freedom through the Garganta that led to this world."

Aizen nodded, displaying a deceptively sweet smile on his face. That smile always seemed to appear on his face whenever something went according to his plans. Ulquiorra knew that much. Aizen was someone who never seemed to lose his composure, nor did he ever seem to get angry. In the short amount of time that Ulquiorra had known him, he had never seen Aizen furious over anything nor did he see Aizen react angrily over failure or disobedience. In those instances, he was either all sweetness and smiles or acted as if he was indifferent.

However, Ulquiorra knew that his outward appearance and personality were both nothing more than a cleverly constructed façade. He knew Aizen well enough to know that he was someone who hid his true emotions well; so well in fact that even the smartest person alive would probably be fooled be it. After all, Aizen had managed to deceive the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for over a century into believe that he was a kind and caring individual who had their best interests at heart when secretly, he was plotting their destruction.

Yes, Aizen was a dangerous man. That much Ulquiorra knew. It wasn't only his deceptive nature that made him dangerous. He was also a master of tactics and improvisation. He could manipulate people without them being aware of it… heck, he could probably manipulate people who weren't aware of his existence into doing what he wanted and whenever his plans started to go wrong, he always seemed to manage to improvise in such a way to turn the situation to his advantage and turn the failure into success. Aizen had one main plan and seemingly countless numbers of contingency plans. After all, his plan to have that female Soul Reaper executed so he could claim the Hogyoku went horribly wrong and despite everything not going his way, Aizen had still managed to escape with what he wanted.

Ulquiorra knew that this was one man you did not want to underestimate. Doing so would undoubtably be the last mistake anyone who challenged him would ever make and it seemed he was aware of everything that went on within Las Noches as well. After all, he managed to flush out three treacherous Arrancar and have the Soul Reapers assigned to Karakura Town deal with them.

"Yes," Aizen spoke, bringing Ulquiorra out of his thoughts and back to reality, "I really must thank Szayel Aporro for providing me with the means to travel to this world. I always knew that alternative dimensions and parallel universes existed, though I never imagined I'd be able to travel to one before Szayel Aporro showed me that new invention of his."

"Quite," Ulquiorra stated plainly, "What shall we do now Lord Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled as he continued to stare down at the building below them.

"For now, we leave dear Orihime to herself," he stated in a calm tone, though with a sinister undertone that would easily be missed, "Let her enjoy her taste of "freedom" for the time being. When we return to Las Noches, begin with the next phase of my plan."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said as he placed his right arm over his chest with his hand on his left shoulder and gave a bow, "And about the other orange-haired girl?"

"For now, she's not important," Aizen stated simply as he shook his head, "We'll capture her at a later date when we recapture Orihime."

"Understood," Ulquiorra said simply as they both turned and went back through the Garganta.

However, Aizen stopped right at the Garganta's entrance and turned his head back.

"Orihime Inoue and Shirley Fenette," he said to himself in a voice that was barely above a whisper as his lips spread into a deceptively sweet smile, "You two lovely ladies will serve my purposes greatly in future. However, take the time to enjoy yourselves for you both are now free on borrowed time."

He then turned back to face the Garganta and then walked through it before it closed in the same manner in which it had opened leaving no evidence of its existence or that the two people who had used it had been there. It was at that very same time; Lelouch Lamperouge came running into the main campus building. If he had been even a second sooner, then he would have noticed the strange looking portal above the girls' dormitory building and the two dots that were Aizen and Ulquiorra leaving before vanishing. Unfortunately, he just missed them otherwise he would've probably realised that something was wrong.

* * *

Orihime awoke to the sound of falling water beating down on a hard surface. She opened her eyes and blinked before realising that she was in an unfamiliar room. She suddenly shot up into a sitting position and frantically looked around. Where was she? She could hear birds outside tweeting away and she looked towards the window. The sun shone into the room and bathed Orihime in its golden splendour. Blinking again, Orihime started to look around once again, only this time in a less frantic manner.

The walls were painted a beautiful yellow colour that seemed to sparkle pure golden where the sun's light managed to hit. The ceiling was just plain white, but the carpet was a beautiful dark reddish pink colour with golden flower patterns decorated into it. Looking to the far right, Orihime saw a beautifully varnished oak-brown door with a bright golden handle situated near the far right-hand corner of the room. To the left was the window with white lines running both vertically and horizontally creating squares in the glass and looking down at the windowsill, Orihime noticed a golden latch at the bottom of the window, indicating that it could be moved upwards to let air in. The windowsill itself was a beautifully painted white colour and looked as if it was made of wood. Parted and on either side of the window were two long greyish blue curtains that when drawn over the window could help keep the light out to the point where it would be almost impossible to tell if it was night or day outside.

"Wow," Orihime said to herself in amazement, "Just what happened to me?"

She continued to study her surrounding, noting the dark brown dresser in front of her with a high-length mirror, three drawers to the right and a variety of accessories lying on the table that looked as if they had not been used for quite a while. Their was also a dark brown chair in front of the dresser with soft, comfortably looking red padding on th backboard and flat pat where one would normally situate their butt. Next to the dresser to the left and situated in the left-hand corner of the room was a dark brown four-drawer chest-of-drawers that reached stomach-level and on top of the chest-of-drawers was a back television set with its remote sitting in front of it.

Looking to the right she noticed a bed with dark pink covers and a light pink quilt draping down the sides with a beautifully varnished dark brown headboard. She also noticed that she was on an identical bed with a dark brown wooden bedside table with a black alarm clock sitting on top along with a pink-framed picture of a girl with long orange hair much like herself, only her eyes with a light yellowish green colour and she looked as if she was of western origin. Standing behind the girl, side by side were, Orihime guessed was her parents; a man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes on the girl's left and a woman with light brown hair and dark grey eyes to her right.

Hanging from the ceiling was a light with a dark pink lampshade with golden edges with the light switch situated by the door on the right, which was sparkling gold and the actually switch itself black.

"Whoever lives here must be rich," Orihime thought as she continued to look about in awe.

The clock read that it was 7:15am and Orihime guessed that the sound of running water in the background was from a shower. She noticed what seemed to be a school uniform lying on the empty bed. The uniform consisted of a beige blazer with a golden outline and thick dark green cuffs and collar. There were also two rows of buttons at the front and a built-in belt that went round the abdomen area. There was also a white shirt and a light teal blue tie with a golden insignia with consisted of two wavy curvy lines moving downward and towards one another before curving upwards and away from one another where they met. There was also a point where the two lines started to curve apart shaped like the bottom of a chandelier and just above where the two lines met was what seemed to somewhat resemble a double-edged spear, the point at the top was a bit bigger and thicker than the point at the bottom. Orihime also noticed a mini-skirt the same dark green colour as the inside of the blazer and dark teal blue socks along with black shoes.

"This must be a dormitory room," Orihime said to herself, "And from the looks of it, it's a pretty posh school."

She found herself a bit startled when she no longer heard the shower in the background, indicating that whoever's room this was had finished washing themselves down. After a few minutes, Orihime saw a door next to the empty bed that she had not noticed before open and out stepped the orange-haired girl in the picture with a pink towel wrapped round her body, covering up her modesty.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake," the girl said as she turned to face Orihime; having noticed her because of her gasp with she stepped out of the bathroom, "You're a real heavy sleeper, you know that. Even my alarm clock couldn't wake you up."

Orihime just blinked at her, unsure what to say. Here she was in some stranger's room with no idea where she was and no memory of how she got there. The last thing she remembered clearly was running through the Garganta in a mad dash for freedom after seemingly catching Aizen and the Arrancar by surprise. She could vaguely remember the night before; hearing distant voices. However, aside from that, everyone else was a complete blank and she had no idea how to proceed.

"I understand that you must be frightened and confused right now and that's understandable," the girl said, obviously sensing Orihime's apprehension, "However, if you'd calm down and let me explain. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"At least for now anyway," she added, grumbling to herself, which Orihime found confusing.

"Um… what do you men?" she asked, giving the girl a questioning look of curiosity with just a hint of fear.

"I'll get to that later," the girl went on as she extended her hand towards Orihime, "By the way, I'm Shirley, Shirley Fenette."

Orihime stared at the hand for a moment or so before she hesitantly extended her own hand and took Shirley's in hers and they then shook hands.

"My name's Orihime Inoue," Orihime said in a more relaxed tone, somehow feeling more at ease and less apprehensive now that she had accepted Shirley's handshake, "It's nice to meet you Miss Fenette."

"Please, just Shirley will do," Shirley said with a friendly chuckle, "I'm not into formalities."

"O-okay, Shirley then, just where am I and how far is it to Karakura Town?" Orihime asked giving Shirley an almost pleading look.

"K-Karakura T-Town?" Shirley asked giving Orihime a confused look before remembering something, "Listen, Miss Orihime. I don't know how to say this but…"

"Oh no…" Orihime stated in a panicked tone, interrupting Shirley who stared at her in surprise, "Karakura no longer exists, does it? No… I can't believe he's done it already… after all that… my home's been…"

Shirley's eyes widened in surprise as Orihime started to break down as tears started pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks. Just what the hell was she talking about? What was going on in her world that would cause her to think that her hometown had been destroyed? Even though she didn't mention it outright, Shirley knew that that was what Orihime meant. She obviously believed that someone had destroyed her hometown, but who and why?

Knowing she would not get the answers to those questions while Orihime was in such a state, Shirley walked over to the bed Orihime was on and sat down next to her a slung an arm round her back, bringing her close.

"Hey, I never said anything of the sort," she said in a calm, gentle, kind and soothing voice that seemed to calm the sobbing girl, "What I was going to say was that you're not in your own world anymore. I don't know anywhere that went by the name Karakura Town and if there was in this dimension, it's probably a ghetto now."

Orihime looked up at Shirley, looking her right in the eye with a look of pure shock as she heard Shirley's statement, knowing that Shirley may have seen something normal humans weren't supposed to

"My friend and I saw you emerge from that strange portal yesterday," Shirley explained before Orihime could get a word in, "I don't know what happened to you and from the state you were in, I don't think I want to know, but you seemed to think you were back with your captors… at least, from the way you acted, I guessed that you escaped from someone."

"T-the Garganta…?" Orihime said as her eyes widened as she was about to push herself away from Shirley, but Shirley obviously anticipated this since she released her and moved a short distance away from her, though she didn't get up from the bed, "Y-you s-s-saw it?"

"Garganta, is that the name of that strange portal that opened like a mouth?" Shirley asked, staring at Orihime curiously.

Orihime nodded.

"Uh huh," she said, feeling there was no point in denying it, "All I remember is running through it and once I emerged at the other end, everything went blank, though I think I vaguely remember lying here at night and hearing voice, but I couldn't understand what they were saying."

Shirley nodded, knowing that Orihime must've been referring to the discussion both she and Rivalz had with the principal and his granddaughter right outside the door.

"What happened after you found me?" Orihime went on, asking her with a pleading look on her face, fearful that she may have said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Well, you ran to me and almost squeezed the life out of me," Shirley started to explain, "And then when my friend, Rivalz tried to pry you off me and accidentally… touched you where you aren't supposed to be touched in public, you lashed out at him and started screaming for some guy called Aizen to make "them" stop and then you shouted for some people… Ichigo and Rukia I believe they were called to come save you. After that you pretty much curled into a ball and mumbled to herself, though I think you mentioned Ichigo and Rukia again along with Uryu and Chad. I then had Rivalz go get the principal of the academy and brought you here where you cried yourself to sleep."

"Oh my," Orihime said in a shocked tone as her hands flew over her gaping mouth, "I-I didn't hurt him, did I? Is he all right?"

Shirley just smiled contently and nodded, knowing that Orihime was referring to the part where she had lashed out at Rivalz.

"He's fine," she replied in a dismissive tone, "And don't worry; he doesn't hold it against you. He also understood that you were not in your right state of mind yesterday."

Orihime sighed with relief, calming down somewhat, but she was still on edge, fearing that Shirley was going to bombard her with questions that she really didn't one to answer since it meant recalling those horrible memories of her time in Hueco Mundo as the punching bag and sex toy of the Arrancar; stuff she really wanted to forget. Just thinking about it sent shudders down her spine as she felt phantom sensations of what she had felt during those "sessions".

"Don't worry," Shirley said in a reassuring and soothing tone, sensing Orihime's discomfort, "I will admit that I know you were raped, but I won't ask about it. You don't want to talk about it and I know it'll be upsetting for you, so I'll just drop it at that. You were raped, that's all I need to know."

Orihime stared at Shirley for a moment and then sighed, looking down at the carpet.

"So, I've ended up in some kind of parallel universe?" she said, though Shirley was unsure if she was talking to her or herself, "How could that have happened?"

Shirley remained silent, unsure of how to answer that. What could she say to sooth Orihime's turbulent heart? Here was a girl who was clearly kidnapped, raped and who knows what else and now she was in an alien world; cut off from her family and friends and would probably be looked upon with disdain and revulsion in this world because of her Japanese heritage by the Britannians. To them, she would just be another Eleven since she looked no different from a Japanese person of this dimension.

It infuriated her to no end. This girl, Orihime had done nothing wrong and was in need of help and knowing that the persecution she would suffer just because she was Japanese would probably hurt any chances she had at recovery caused Shirley to develop a deep loathing for her own people. It was the Britannians who were in the wrong. They were the intruders here. They came and conquered Japan just to get access to the world's richest supply of Sakuradite. Japan wouldn't collaborate with the Britannians, so the Britannians had gone in and taken what they wanted by force and they pretty much demoted the native people and walked all over them. It served as a reminder to Shirley why there were terrorist groups in Japan. If the Britannians had thought that the Japanese would just roll over and let them do whatever they wanted to their country, then they were dead wrong. Unhappy with their demotion and the fact that they were being treated like nothing more than dirt in their own country would inevitably prompt them to rebel. It was human nature after all.

"I was also beaten," Orihime said, now looking at Shirley as her words brought Shirley out of her thoughts, "Beaten by two girls jealous of Sosuke Aizen's interest in me; as if I could ever love a disgusting man like him."

Shirley noticed that her tone became rather bitter with a hint of anger laced within.

"That man…" Orihime went on, her expression becoming one of absolute revulsion, "No… he's more of a demon than a man. He… he… he ruined my life."

She then broke down again and Shirley immediately went back over to her and wrapped her arm round her,

"There, there," Shirley said soothingly as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Orihime's arm, "It's all right, no one's going to hurt you here. You're perfectly safe."

"But for how long?" she added in her thoughts, referring to when she finally confronted some Britannians and the possibility that this Aizen could come looking for her.

Shirley found herself furious; furious at Britannia and its "we're better than everyone else" policies and the fact that they would not lift a finger to help Orihime because she was Japanese and furious at this Aizen character for Orihime being in such a state. She remembered Orihime had mentioned him the previous day, though she had addressed him as Lord Aizen. It didn't take Shirley long to deduce that she had complied with Aizen's wishes and played along with him… probably out of fear for her life or maybe… more likely, waiting for a chance to escape. How could someone do that to someone like Orihime and Orihime was so young as well; probably just a year or two older than Nunnally.

"That son of a bitch probably screwed her up for life," she thought as her free hand balled into a fist and she clenched it tightly till it was involuntarily shaking and her fingernails dug into her skin, though not enough to cause her to bleed.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt compelled to stand by this girl and protect her. Maybe it was the fact they both had the same hair colour and Shirley had to admit that that did intrigue her, but it was just pure coincidence. However, coincidence or not, Shirley resolved that she would look out and stand up for her fellow orangette. She knew that Orihime would be in for a hard time in this world and she was going to help her through it come hell or high water and to hell with what everyone else thought. If she was going to be branded a "number lover" and booted out the swim club and gymnastic club, so be it. She was not going to leave this Japanese orangette girl to fend for herself in a world that she was unfamiliar with.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– Finally chapter two is up. Have to say that that took me forever with real life getting in the way. Anyway, Orihime's staying at Ashford, Aizen's planning something, and Shirley's beginning to turn against her people's beliefs and has resolved to help Orihime no matter what. So, what plans has Aizen got for Orihime and Shirley? Will Shirley face persecution because of her newly-found friendship with Orihime? How will Lelouch fare against a strategist countless times his superior and what about Ichigo and co? Will they discover that Orihime is in a different world and how will they get there? You'll just have to wait and see and all questions will be answered in future chapters. As for Shirley deciding to protect Orihime right off the bat, I like to think that it's sort of like Tatsuki deciding to protect her against the bullies that gave her such a hard time… at least for the moment, but in future… who knows. I haven't thought that far ahead. Next chapter will have Ichigo and co entering the story and the chapter will pretty much centre round what they're up to. Till next time. On another note, updates will be random and I will alternative between this fic, my Naruto fic and any other fics I may decide to do, but rest assured, I will not abandon any of my fics. Just expect long periods between updates in future.


	3. The Mysterious GG

**Orangette Destiny **

**The mysterious G.G.**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

The girl ran down the corridor as she made her escape from those… demons… or were they something else entirely? She did not know what her captors were. All she knew that they took on the forms of men when in reality they were really just evolved versions of strange creatures that, despite being mostly unique in appearance; all shared white bone like masks as their faces and holes somewhere on their bodies; mainly between the chest and stomach region where the heart should be.

In all honestly, the girl didn't know what to make of them. The ones who evolved and assumed human forms all seemed to have retained remnants of their masks and some even retained their holes, though in some cases, the holes had vanished completely. However, they all seemed to carry around some weapon on their person; mostly katana like swords, though she remembered seeing one tall guy carrying a huge black staff with two crescent-shaped blades at the end meeting back to back and at the other end were a few rings. It was a strange weapon and one of the likes the girl had never seen before. Even the inward crescent facing the staff had a blade, except at the part where the staff and blade met. She didn't know why this was… neither did she particularly care. All that mattered to her was freedom.

Freedom… how long had it been since she had experienced that? Over a hundred years, she reckoned. She could still remember the day she had practically signed off her freedom to that monstrosity of a man, Sosuke Aizen.

"Aizen," she spat, practically growling the name; her tone laced with venom and revulsion as if the name was of the devil himself.

Back then, she had been young, naïve, gullible and rather stupid. Desperate to change the lives of her world's people for the better, she had entered a contract that granted her a special power that her contractor said would help her in her quest… and it did. Her contractor had not been lying. However, her life had started going downhill when it had come time for her to fulfil her end of the deal. Her contractor, as it turned out had been immortal and it was his wish to die… that had been the terms of their contract. He'd give her the power she needed to fulfil her quest and in exchange, she'd grant him his wish.

Unfortunately, granting his wish had meant him passing on his immortality to her, allowing him to die. It also meant giving up the power she had been given and she could also bestow powers upon others just like her contractor had done and forge similar contracts of her own. At first, she had gladly accepted without so much as a second thought, but it wasn't long before she had discovered the downside of her immortality.

Her aging process had been frozen; she reckoned now that she was over a hundred and twenty-two-years-old and yet, she still looked as if she hadn't lived a day past her early twenties. Also, she had discovered that her immortality had rendered her unable to bare children, a major blow since she had wanted to become a mother at some point in her life and that had been ruined.

However, that wasn't anywhere near as damaging as the blow she received from her own family and friends. As she could no longer age, everyone around her had come to fear her, believing her to be some kind of witch. As they aged, she remained young and beautiful and eventually, her family had cast her out and she was left at the mercy of the fearful people who proceeded to try and kill her.

It was then that she discovered the true nature of her immortality. True; she could be killed, but her body would always revive itself and it would be as if nothing had happened. The people tried burning her at the stake, throwing her of a cliff, crushing her to death with a boulder… heck, they even tried decapitating and dismembering her, but somehow her body had managed to come back together. So the people decided that if they couldn't kill her, they'd make sure she never returned and they'd also ensure that she never walk freely in the world and had thrown her into a rather deep hole they had dug, effectively trapping her.

She cringed at those memories. How she longed for death. She had lost count of how many times she had cried herself to sleep; knowing that unless she found someone to enter a contract with, she'd never get her wish and yet, with all the pain she had suffered, she found herself unwilling to pass on her curse to another person as she knew they'd end up suffering the same kind of pain.

She honestly could not remember how long she spent down there in that accursed hole… days, weeks, months, years… decades perhaps, she had lost track. However, eventually it had seemed as if fate had decided to smile upon her as someone had come and rescued her. That man was none other than Sosuke Aizen… the man who now threatened the very fabric of existence itself and whom she vowed to stop.

Back when she met Aizen, she had believed him. He had told her that if she pledged her alliance to him, he'd give her a reason for living and eventually fulfil her wish. He seemed nice enough and had one of the kindest and most caring smiles anyone could possibly have; the sort that was impossible to say no to. Yes, he appeared kind and caring and even comforted her when she had broken down over how everyone had betrayed and abandoned her. There had been something about that man that the girl believed she could trust. He was like the incarnation of an angel.

However, eventually, she had discovered that everything she thought about Aizen had been nothing more than a careful constructed and organised façade. However, she had to admit that Aizen was a genius at hiding his true self. One look at his kind and caring façade and it would be impossible to imagine that that man could do anything wrong. She had been fooled; heck, Aizen's so-called allies had all been fooled. She knew that Aizen had built a reputation as one of the most popular people in the Seireitei because of his supposed kind and caring nature. However, the girl had learned that it was all nothing more than a cleverly executed ruse.

In truth, Aizen never really had any intentions of helping her. He only rescued her for his own benefit and he had forcibly forged a contract with her, gaining a power that she knew he would use to his own ends. Afterwards, he had brought her into another dimension and had given her to some mad scientist by the name of Mayuri Kurotsuchi who proceeded to perform unspeakable experiments on her and since Aizen had informed him of her immortality, Kurotsuchi didn't have to worry about her dying like most of his other "research specimens" and could do whatever he wanted to her without restraint.

That man was sick and cruel. He viewed everyone and everything round about him as nothing more than material for his sick and twisted research. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her every time she remembered her time with that man… no, monster was more like it. She constantly heard the screaming of Kurotsuchi's other "specimens" as he performed who knows what on them and she felt phantom sensations of the pain she had felt while with him.

She had no idea why a man like that was allowed to roam freely among society. He was clearly insane and had a complete and absolute disregard for his "specimens'" safety. Heck, he even treated his assistant like a slave; constantly yelling and beating her for even small insignificant things. If she asked him a question that he was unhappy with, it would earn her a verbal lashing or a brutal beating depending on his mood at the time.

"How can that poor thing possibly stand for that sort of treatment," the girl thought, cringing at how the poor girl would just apologise and do nothing about it, "Are his superiors even aware of what he does?"

Anyway, eventually those "men" had come and took her away from that psychotic madman and just when she thought her life was finally looking up; she had been shocked to discover that they were in fact in league with Aizen, who had openly betrayed his people and altered her outward appearance somewhat. No longer did he wear those rectangular glasses and he had swept his hair back with just a strand running down in front of his forehead between his eyes, though appeared to be close to his left eye.

Since then, she had been sealed away in a room in this barren palace… Las Noches, she believed Aizen had called it. However, it seemed as if luck had finally decided to side with her as when one of Aizen's subordinates came to check up on he, they had apparently forgotten to close the door behind them… well actually, they did close the door, but it had stopped before closing completely and was left ajar with just barely enough space her to squeeze out.

The door itself didn't have a lock, but with it being as heavy as it was, for someone like the girl, the door didn't need a lock. It was just too heavy for her to move by herself, though those men… demons or whatever they were could easily open and shut it. It was clear that they were stronger than normal humans and despite her immortality; she was unfortunately no granted with super strength along with it, thus making her room the perfect prison cell. The bars on the window that oversaw the endless desert in the endless night didn't help dissuade her observations.

"You were right Aizen," the girl said aloud with a humourless chuckle, "You have given me a reason to live just like you said. Just not in the way you believed I thought because my reason for living is to put a stop to you and your twisted ambitions. I'll make you regret forcing the power of Geass out of me for your own ends."

She continued to run along the corridor; each step hardening her resolve to bring down Aizen for what he had put her through at the hands of that nutcase, Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Tres Cifras was an area of Las Noches that Aizen showed no interest in whatsoever. It was an area where many Arrancar that Aizen has lost interest in resided; namely those Arrancar who had once held the rank of Espada and had been demoted due to the arrival of stronger and more skilled Arrancar. Since Aizen had created the Espada, there had been a change in membership as stronger Arrancar came along and the Espada found their ranks lowered and those whose rank was at the bottom, they were no longer considered an Espada and given a three-digit number. Those former Espada were known as Privaron Espada. Some of those who once held the title Espada died.

The Privaron Espada were pretty much left to themselves since Aizen was no longer interested in them, though many desired their old ranks back. The Espada were Aizen's closest subordinates and were privy to his most of his deepest secrets. However, since the Privarons were no longer Espada, they had lost that privilege. Aizen was only interested in strong Arrancar; not weaklings like them. They were done and dusted, past their sell-by date, used cars cast aside in favour of newer more state-of-the-art models. Since Aizen acquired the Hogyoku, naturally born Arrancar were quickly falling out of favour in light of the newer, artificially created Arrancar.

Anyway, the peacefulness of Tres Cifras was suddenly disturbed when an explosion occurred in one of the rooms that made up the area creating a huge hole. However, no one was around to notice and no one seemed aware that they had been breached.

"Ha, finally came to a decent looking place this time," came the voice of a young orange haired man; the one who had caused the explosion.

Fifteen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki smirked at he emerged from the dust that fell from the explosion he caused when he burst through the wall. He along with his friends, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki had come to Hueco Mundo in order to rescue their captured friend, Orihime Inoue from Sosuke Aizen after she was captured during an Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. The invasion itself had simply been nothing more than a diversion; to direct the Soul Reapers' attention away from their true objective. Not only that, but Ichigo knew that Orihime had visited him before leaving. He had just been beaten again off that Arrancar, Grimmjow and when he awoke the next day, he found that his wounds had been fully healed; evidence that Orihime had been there.

Unfortunately, that old guy, Yamamoto believed that Orihime had turned traitor willingly and had rather harshly abandoned her without hesitation, feeling that a mission to Hueco Mundo would be suicide and that the lives of the populace of Karakura Town were more important than Orihime. Basically, he felt that they should be concentrating more on the upcoming battles than saving the life of someone who may have possibly betrayed them and even if he was wrong, he clearly felt that Orihime was a lost cause. The needs of the many far outweighed the needs of the few… or in this case, the needs of the one.

Yet, despite knowing that logic and how true it was, Ichigo simply just could not just sit back and accept it. He knew in his heart that Orihime would never betray them and guessed that Yamamoto's assumption was what Aizen had been hoping for. Even though he didn't know Aizen all that well and never really had a proper conversation with him, he knew Aizen from what Renji, who had once served under him in squad five of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, had said enough to know how he thinks. He knew from Aizen's actions after Rukia's failed execution enough to know that he had everything well thought out in advance. Aizen was someone who didn't fear failure. In fact, he pretty much prepares for it and finds ways of turning it into success. With that in mind, Ichigo deduced that Aizen planned for everyone to believe that Orihime had gone willingly and betrayed them, therefore making it easier to gain her loyalty as Orihime would undoubtably believe that she had been abandoned and would see Aizen as the only source of comfort.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, jackass," he thought bitterly as his look hardened; glaring ahead at the corridor in front of him.

"A crossroad," Uryu's voice came, bringing Ichigo back to reality.

"How do we know which door to go through?" Renji asked, causing Ichigo to look around and study their surroundings.

The room itself was pretty big with a dark blue titled floor and huge high-rise yellow walls. In front of the group were five huge doorways; each one highlighted by an old medieval style torch above them and bluish grey lines that ran from the floor up to the ceiling between the doorways. The fiery torches were held in place by red circular outcrops in the wall.

Before anyone could answer Renji's question however, everyone suddenly felt the familiar sensation of the air round about them becoming heavier… an indication of powerful spiritual pressure. None of them knew who it belonged to… in fact, it felt like multiple spiritual pressures combining together giving off the illusion of one immense spiritual pressure.

"Nel," Ichigo said as he turned to face a small child with bluish green hair and greyish brown eyes.

However, as he opened his mouth to continue, he suddenly became aware of the sound of footsteps that seemed to be getting louder and from the sound of it; whoever those footsteps belonged to was obviously running.

"Damn it," he thought as his grip on his zanpakuto tightened, "We don't have time for this."

He had been about to tell Nel and her two Hollow friends that it was dangerous for them to remain with them due to the immense spiritual pressure they felt. After all; they could not fight at their full strength if they had those three to worry about. Aside from Nel's hair and eye colours, she only wore a brown ragged cloak over her small body and a white cartoonish mask of what looked like a human skull atop her head with a crack-line on the left hand side. Nel also had a strange scar between her eyes that looked like some kind of mark than anything else and she also had what seemed to be red paint running underneath her eyes along her nose from the end of one eye to the end of the other.

As for her two Hollow Friends, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin… they seemed too stupid to be Hollows and left Ichigo wondering if perhaps they were rather stupid when they were still human and their stupidity carried over into their personalities as Hollows. He also had to wonder if their stupidity had made them outcasts in the Hollow community. After all; they certainly didn't act like Hollows and no doubt the other Hollows probably viewed them as disgraces to their kind.

"Probably too stupid to realise that they're supposed to devour souls to sustain themselves," Ichigo grumbled as he briefly glanced back at the odd trio.

Pesche was long and skinny with blonde hair and his mask seemed more like a cross between a horse and an insect with small curved horns at the top and what appeared to be mandibles at the bottom. His right eye was covered over with a small dark purple cloth, leaving only his left eye visible, which was yellow. He appeared to wear a dark purple jumpsuit with a lighter purple loin cloth round his waist along with white body armour on his upper torso with a semi-circle at the centre of the bottom where his Hollow hole was in his stomach area. He also wore white boots that went up to his knees and white arm guards that went from his wrists to his elbows and his hands seemed to be white or perhaps he was wearing gloves; Ichigo couldn't be sure.

As for Dondochakka, he looked as if he was an absolute joke. He was short and rather pudgy with white skin and unlike Pesche, was barefoot and seemed to wear a yellow one-piece pyjama suit with huge dark greyish green polka dots on the back. His mask looked a lot like it was some kind of tiki mask, not to mention it looked as if it were obviously fake with red markings round about the eye areas and down the centre of the chin. The red markings also ran round the mouth, giving the appearance of lips and the eyes were yellow with small vertical lines running down them with a small black circle in the centre of each eye that appeared to be more like eye-holes than pupils. In short, he looked more like a clown than a Hollow.

In any case, Ichigo brought his attention back to the centre doorway, where the footsteps were coming from and, clenching his hands round the end of his zanpakuto, he got ready to lash out at whoever would emerge.

"Who do you think it could be?" Chad asked curiously as he transformed his right arm and gather spiritual energy in his fist.

"I don't know, but when they appear, they're dead meat," Ichigo replied as he raised his zanpakuto above his head, "Getsuga Ten…!"

As he was about to bring his zanpakuto down and release the spiritual energy he'd gathered at its tip, seeing the person running towards him caused him to stop in his tracks… not because it was someone he recognised, but because he was surprised to see that it was a girl who; though she was dressed in the same kinds of clothes as the Arrancar, she had neither a Hollow hole nor mask remnants on her person.

"A… h-h-human…?" Rukia spluttered in shock.

"What the hell?" Renji added, just as stunned as Rukia was.

"Most interesting," Uryu stated simply ad he readjusted his glasses slightly.

"This is… unexpected," Chad simply stated, unsure what to make of it

"Just what's going on here?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

The girl herself, who looked desperate to get out of the place, had long bleach-blonde hair that ran down behind her to her ankles and she also had deep purplish blue eyes. Like the Arrancar she wore white clothing with black outline. Her clothing consisted of a white sleeves shirt with a black line running down the centre to highlight the zipper and a circular hole in the lower abdomen area showing off her navel. Everyone guessed that that was where the Hollow hole was supposed to be. Round her waist was a thick black line at a slightly diagonal angle going upwards from left to right. This was supposedly a belt, Ichigo figured. Anyway, the girl also wore a white wavy skirt that went down to her knees and sandals along with black tabi that went up the length of her lower legs.

However, what was most shocking of all was that the girl had a foreign look about her, indicating that she was of seemingly western origin.

The girl suddenly came to a stop once she noticed that her path was blocked and her expression became fearful as she took a few steps back.

"W-who are you people?" she asked in a terrified tone, as she was clearly about to turn and run back down the way she came, "Are you friends of "his"?"

Everyone present couldn't help but flinch as the amount of hateful venom laced in her voice when she said the word, "his".

"If ya mean Sosuke Aizen, then you're wrong," Ichigo said in a rather dark tone with an infuriated look in his eyes, "He ain't no friend of ours."

"That's right," Renji spoke up in agreement in a somewhat insulted tone, "That deceivin' bastard's no friend of ours; not after what everything he's done."

The girl studied their facial expressions, unsure whether or not to believe them, but the disgusted and insulted looks on their faces told her that they were being truthful and it was clear that they were offended that she had thought them as Aizen's allies. In all honesty, she didn't mean to make that assumption, but considering the situation she was in, she could not trust anyone as trusting the wrong person could very well land her back with Aizen.

"Y-you hate him t-to?" she asked as if the possibility of others hating Aizen was impossible.

"Yeah, we hate him," Rukia said in a disgusted voice with venom dripping from her voice, "Bastard tried to have me executed because I unknowingly had something he wanted and I didn't know what until he revealed his true colours."

"He also kidnapped a friend of ours and we're on our way to rescue her; that's why we're here," Uryu put in, deciding to explain their presence here to ease the girl's suspicions.

"Who are you anyway?" Ichigo demanded, staring at the girl with a suspicious glare.

It was clear that he was just as suspicious of the girl as she was of them.

"And why shouldn't he be?" the girl thought to herself, "For all they know he probably suspects a trap meant to lull them into a false sense of security."

That thought pretty much disgusted her… that they'd believe she was in league with that horrible man, but then again; she believed the same of them and knowing how smart Aizen was, she would not put it past him for him to use ordinary people secretly loyal to him to spy on his enemies. It was clear from the young man's suspicious glare that he was no lackey of Aizen's. She scanned his features, looking for signs of deception and found none and from the looks of it, he was doing the same.

"My real name has long since died since I was cast out by my family and people," she replied to Ichigo's question, "I am now only referred to as G.G.."

"G two?" Ichigo said in confusion before his glare returned, "What sort of a name is that? It's more of a codename than an actual name."

"Like I said, my real name is dead," the girl, G.G. replied with a shrug, "I am nothing more than an outcast; feared and despised by my people."

There was an evident amount of sorrow in her voice as she spoke with a small hint of anger laced in with it and Ichigo and the others could not help but sympathise with her. Especially Ichigo, since he knew that she would have a lot in common with Shinji Hirako and his gang of Vizards who were all once Soul Reapers who became outcasts because of their involvement in Hollowfication research.

Even though he didn't know the story of the Vizards, he guessed from the way they talked about it that like him; they didn't get their Hollow powers by choice. He could tell by the bitterness in their voice whenever they talked about it during his time with them. He didn't know how they became Vizards, but because of it, they had become outcasts and he could understand their hatred towards the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, which was why he didn't trust them. The Vizards were clearly against Aizen, but they had no love for the Soul Society either. Why would they after the persecution they suffered? There was only one possibility and that was that the Vizards were on no one's side but their own as a third party group and Ichigo could not help but wonder if they had some ulterior motive in mind.

Anyway, he knew that suffering similar persecution, this G.G. would probably fit in quite well with the Vizards.

"Your real name's dead?" Renji asked with a look of confusion on his face, "What was your real name then?"

"It doesn't matter," G.G. said, shaking her head, "Besides I don't like talking about my past. I only have one purpose in life now."

"Which is?" Uryu asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"To bring down Sosuke Aizen before his plans bring about the Apocalypse," G.G. replied with a determined look on her face, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Bring about the Apocalypse?" Rukia said; her tone a bit fearful, "Surely you exaggerate. I mean, his plans are centred round Karakura Town."

"Yeah, I don't see how creating the Okan can cause the end of the world," Ichigo said in agreement as he remembered Orihime coming and telling him what Yamamoto had told her about Aizen's plans, "All he needs to do is sacrifice a hundred thousand souls as a specific point in the world; a Jureichi and he can create a key known as the Okan that enables him to travel to the King of the Soul Society's dimension so he can kill him."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," G.G. informed the group, "His plans run far deeper than that.

Everyone else's eyes widened at G.G.'s statement.

"I don't know what they are for sure," she went on, ignoring the startled looks on their faces, "But I do know that if he's not stopped, the consequences could be more catastrophic than humanly thought possible. I'm talking about the destruction of the fabric of existence itself."

"H-how do you know this?" Ichigo asked in a tone of disbelief and a look of shock on his face.

"Because, he's experimenting with the concept of inter-dimensional travel," G.G. replied without hesitation and with conviction in her voice, "As I said, I don't know what he's up to, but it involves inter-dimensional travel and messing with dimensional fabrics could prove disastrous. I come from a world different from yours."

"Inter-dimensional travel, ha," Ichigo scoffed, waving it off as utter nonsense, "That's so sci-fi. I'll admit that recently I've come across things that I thought only existed in people's head, but inter-dimensional travel… that's a bit much."

"You really think so huh?" G.G. said, giving a glare, to which Ichigo nodded with a boastful look on his face.

"Idiot," Rukia muttered, clearly annoyed at Ichigo's dismissive attitude.

"I am from another dimension," G.G. stated unwaveringly.

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed, clearly bored, "Listen, I don't mean to change the subject and all, but do you know where Orihime's kept?"

"Orihime, you mean your friend you're here to save?" G.G. said, deciding to drop the previous subject as she knew arguing would do no good; this boy was just too darn stubborn and would not be swayed without irrefutable proof.

"Uh huh," Chad said in confirmation, "She has long orange hair, grey eyes, big boobs an wear two snowflake hairpins, have you seen her."

G.G.'s eyes widened at the "big boobs" comment and Ichigo and his group just looked at him in surprise.

"I never took you for the kind of guy that would turn out to be a pervert Chad," Ichigo said, unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"I didn't mean to sound perverted, but you know that Orihime has bigger than average… assets," Chad said in his defence before looking directly at G.G., "I do apologise for that remark Miss G.G.. I quite assure you that I'm no pervert."

G.G. just shook her head.

"Think nothing of it," she said in a dismissive tone as she waved it off, "However; I'm afraid I haven't seen her."

"What?" Ichigo said in a shocked and somewhat demanding tone as he glared at G.G..

"Ever since I arrived here, I've been isolated in one of the rooms here," G.G. explained with a bitter edge to her tone as she remembered her time in her "cell", "I honestly didn't know Aizen had another prisoner. As far as I knew, I was his only one. I only managed to escape because the guy that checked up one forgot to check if the door was closed properly."

"So you've been isolated here since you arrived here?" Rukia asked in a shocked tone, "But what could Aizen possibly want with you?"

"I'm not sure," G.G. replied with a cringe, remembering what Aizen had forced her to give him, "He forced me to give him power and afterwards, I believed that my usefulness to him expired, but he must clearly have some use for me if he's keeping me around, though what, I don't know. I don't even know how long I've been here. Most of my life was spent in isolation after everyone else betrayed and abandoned me. I lost my perception of time long ago."

Ichigo and the others could not help but feel a pang of sympathy for the poor girl and they noted the sadness in her tone as she spoke. It was clear that whatever had happened to her was painful for her to remember.

"W-why did your people persecute you?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," G.G. replied with a sad sigh, "All that matters is stopping Aizen before it's too late."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from G.G. shut him up. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. He remembered lashing out at Rukia when she told him the possibility that his mother was killed by a Hollow before learning the truth. Back then, Rukia had been so insensitive and he knew that if he persisted in trying to get the truth from G.G., it would make him just as insensitive, if not more than Rukia had been that day. Just as he nodded as if to say, "Fair enough", he suddenly noticed a strange looking mark on the side of G.G.'s left arm near the top where her shoulder was. The mark consisted of two diagonal lines moving downwards towards one another and once they were so far, they became two straight lines that when downwards for a distance before becoming diagonal again, moving downwards and meeting up and forming a point.

G.G. looked down at it, noticing that Ichigo had spotted it.

"Probably just a birthmark," Ichigo said aloud in a dismissive tone as he shrugged his shoulder upon noticing that G.G. noticed that he had spotted the mark.

It seemed to clam G.G.'s jitteriness over the possibility of having to dodge explaining something that she didn't want to. However, Ichigo knew that it was not just a harmless birthmark. He didn't know why, but he sensed something about that mark and wondered if it was part of the reason as to why she was persecuted. Curiosity had worked its way into his mind and the mark had peaked his interest. The mark itself looked as if it were a crest of some kind, though Ichigo could not be sure.

"Just what are you G.G. or whatever your name is?" he thought, giving her a serious look, determined to unravel the mysteries that surrounded her, "Could we have found a potential ally in you or are you simply out for yourself?"

"Hey G.G., now that you've escaped, what will you do now?" he asked, giving her a curious stare.

Everyone else stared at her with the same curious look on their faces.

G.G. looked somewhat surprised by this question and found herself spluttering to answer.

"Are you offering me an alliance?" she asked, once she regained her composure, giving the group of five a serious stare.

"No," Ichigo responded, shaking his head, "We're simply curious as to what you plan to do now that you've escaped from your room."

"I-I-I don't know," G.G. replied in a low voice, realising that she had not given it much thought at all.

All that had mattered to her was escaping from Aizen. Nothing else seemed to matter to her. She had prioritised her escape above all else that now that she thought about it, she did not have any sort of game plan as to what she was going to do afterwards. She knew that she would have to face Aizen eventually, as it was clear he still had a usefulness for her and would no doubt come after her once he learned of her escape and with no plan as what she was going to do, her recapture would undoubtably be inevitable.

"You don't know?" Uryu said in confusion, "Do you realise where you are?"

G.G. just shook her head and remained silent; unable to find the courage to speak.

"You're in Hueco Mundo, the dimension that exists between the World of the Living and the Soul Society," Uryu went on to explain, "There's no way out of here unless you can create a Garganta. Hollows can do this naturally, but for people like us, a special machine is needed. A friend of ours helped us get here with one of those machines. There's no where to go here. Even if you managed to get outside the walls, there's nothing but an endless desert in perpetual night and underneath the desert if the Menos Forest where most Hollows reside. I'm sorry, but without the means to create a Garganta, you're stuck here in this hellish dimension."

G.G.'s eyes widened in shock over that revelation. Not only had she not planned far enough ahead as to what she was going to do once she was free, she also realised that she hadn't thought about how she was going to escape the dimension she was currently in. She had just assumed that there was a portal somewhere that led out of the dimension. She hadn't considered the possibility that she could have been wrong and now as the reality of her situation started to cave in around her, she found herself falling to her knees as depression started to set in.

"I can see that you didn't really think this through," Uryu commented, somewhat harshly.

"Hey come on Uryu, cut her some slack," Ichigo spoke up in G.G.'s defence, "She's been Aizen's prisoner for who knows how long. I'd certain wouldn't be thinking clearly if I was in her position."

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Renji asked curiously, having remained quiet this whole time.

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I guess we have no other choice," he said, shaking his head, "She's going to have to come with us."

* * *

**Author's Notes **– Well that chapter took a bit longer than I thought… so long that I couldn't get everything that I wanted to cover in As many of you have probably guessed, I set this just as they broke into the main area of Las Noches and came to the multi-path room. Just how will G.G.'s presence affect things? As for G.G. herself, I know I gave her back-story right away. However, there are things I left out, still giving her that air of mystery about her. Anyway, no Orihime or Shirley this chapter. I wanted to concentrate on Ichigo and co as well as introduce G.G., who'll have a secondary role in this story (Orihime and Shirley will have the main roles) along Ichigo, Lelouch, C.C. and their friends and no, it won't be Orihime or Shirley becoming super strong and beating Aizen. Anyway, as you probably already know, Aizen already has the power of Geass and I'm planning on having Ichigo having a Geass as well. Next time, Ichigo gets his Geass and the rest… you'll have to wait and see.


	4. Geass and Ichigo

**Orangette Destiny**

**Geass and Ichigo**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

Sosuke Aizen sat in the throne room of Las Noches with his elbow resting on the armrest and his cheek resting on the tops of his finger. To anyone watching him, it was a look of pure boredom. However, if one were to study his face, they would not find a bored expression adorning it, but rather his usual deceptively kind and caring smile. If one believed he was bored, they'd come to the conclusion that he hid it well. That was just the sort of man Aizen was after all. He was good at hiding his emotions and very rarely lost his composure and even when he did, he somehow managed to regain it so quickly, one would easily miss it or if they did manage to notice something, come to the belief that they imagined it.

In any case, Aizen was not bored. In fact, he was awaiting the arrival of Gin Ichimaru, one of two of his fellow treacherous captains and while he was awaiting Gin's arrival, he was busy formulating his future plans in his head and coming up with many contingencies. Aizen was someone who liked to prolong things and draw them out for as long as possible. Even with situations in which he could just deal with swiftly and quickly, he seemed to draw out; as he believed that a quick solution would be boring. It also seemed that he not only prepared for unknown factors that could possibly hinder his plans, but he seemed to encourage them as if to see how else he could go about whatever it was he was planning. To him, everything was one big game… a game of chess and Aizen welcomed unpredictability as it enabled him to go over his opponents' possible options and formulate possible counter-strategies.

"Captain Aizen," a voice came, bringing him out of his thoughts and causing him to glance up.

There in front of him stood Gin Ichimaru, his right hand man and the man who willingly played the decoy during Rukia's execution, leading those who were suspicious to believe that he was the one behind it as Aizen knew the crimes Rukia had committed were not capital offences and the execution method was over-the-top. Aizen knew that some of his former colleagues would have become suspicious about the execution and had Gin lead everyone to believe that he was the mastermind and Aizen himself, made it seem like he was on to him in a carefully scripted conversation to fool anyone who happened to be overhearing them and then had everyone believe that he had been assassinated and Ichimaru leading many to believe he was the culprit with his obviously suspicious behaviour.

Needless to say, it worked; at least as far as Squad Ten Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya was concerned and his former lieutenant, Momo Hinamori when she first discovered his "dead body". Gin, unlike Aizen himself was a man who had a sinister air about him. With short silverfish hair, his eyes mostly closed and a sinister looking grin that seemed to permanently frame his face, Gin was the perfect decoy. Out of the three treacherous captains, Gin was one that could easily be named right of the bat as a traitor. It anything foul or sinister happened within the Seireitei, everyone would have probably looked to Gin at the culprit just as soon as they learned about it before an investigation could come close to getting underway because of his grin. His voice also added to Gin's sinister outlook. Whenever he spoke, his voice was always polite, but the sinisterly dangerous undertone was quite evident. In fact, one might suggest that it bordered the realm of insanity. Aizen knew that Gin had sometimes started pointless conversations with Rukia's brother-in-law, Byakuya whenever she happened to be in his company to intentionally unnerve her as he knew that Rukia had been intimidated by his voice.

"I believe you wanted to see me," Gin stated, bringing Aizen back to reality with his usual sinisterly polite tone.

"Yes, it regards our other guest, how is she?" Aizen asked in a gentle, yet somewhat uncaring voice.

"Oh her; the immortal girl we acquired in that other world," Gin said, his voice not wavering for an instant, "I sent Stark to check up on her just as you ordered before you left with Ulquiorra to that very same world."

"And, what's her condition?" Aizen asked, though from his tone, it was easy to deduce that he already knew the answer.

"Same as ever," Gin replied with a shrug, "But then again, what can one expect from an immortal?"

"And Stark did check to see if the door was closed properly didn't he?" Aizen asked as his smile took on a slightly sinister edge, "You know how lazy he is when left to his own devices."

Gin nodded, knowing exactly what Aizen meant. Stark was the Primera Espada, but he was also quite lazy and would not do anything unless Aizen told him to and even then, he wasn't that enthusiastic about it.

"I'm afraid I can't be sure," Gin admitted in a tone that suggested that he didn't particularly care.

Aizen just nodded, just as uncaring as Gin himself was.

"It doesn't matter in any case," he said in a dismissive tone as he waved it off, "I always knew that that girl still had some use to me and even if she does manage to escape Las Noches, there's no where for her to go except back here."

"Of course Captain Aizen," Gin said as his grin widened as he already knew what Aizen had planned for the girl.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently in a grave predicament as Nel and G.G., the girl that he and the others had come across at the crossroad looked on in fear. His, opponent, an Arrancar by the name of Dordonii who said he was the 103rd Arrancar; a Privaron Espada was literally dancing circles round him. He currently was lying in a hole in the ground caused when Dordonii kicked him into the ground. They were currently in a circular room with green high-rise walls with thin red stripes outcropping all round.

"Is that all you've got niño?" Dordonii asked in a taunting tone with a rather deep Spanish accented voice before he started laughing.

Nel looked on from a hole in the wall that Dordonii had created when he sent Ichigo flying with one of his kicks that caused them to end up in the room.

"Ichigo's going to… going to die," she whispered to herself as she looked on in fear and worry, unable to believe that Ichigo was losing as tears started to build up in the bottom of her eyes.

G.G. however, had basically jumped into the room after Ichigo after Dordonii used him to create the hole. She honestly had a hard time believing what was happening just as much as Nel was. Of course, she knew that Ichigo had more power, but unfortunately he was too stubborn to use it, believing that he had to conserve his energy for the Espada, whom G.G. had learned were the strongest of Aizen's demonic subordinates. This Privaron had once been an Espada, but had obviously been demoted for some reason… probably because of the arrival of stronger Arrancar, G.G. figured.

Recounting what happened after meeting up with Ichigo and his group, G.G. remembered Ichigo finally suggesting that she stick with them after his friend, Uryu highlighted how hopeless her escape attempt was and how poorly planned out she had everything. Surprisingly enough, no one objected to this and were in perfect agreement that she should stick with them. She had expected some objections, especially from that red-haired guy whom she had come to know as Renji or that midget woman, Rukia who she believed could possibly see her as competition if she had feelings for one of the four guys in the group. However, neither Renji nor Rukia objected and just agreed to it, though G.G. knew that there was nothing else they could do and leaving her to fend for herself would undoubtably come back to plaque their consciences later if they had and besides, another reason she figured why they agreed was possibly because they didn't want to waste time arguing. It was clear that they were only here to rescue their friend and didn't want to spend any longer in this dimension than they had to.

As for G.G. herself, she didn't disagree either. After all, with no game plan on what she was going to do, she deduced the best option was to stick with these people, at least until they completed self-appointed mission and escaped. They were clearly enemies of Aizen's and she believed that they could all benefit from one another in their quest to stop him. G.G. felt that if she scratched their backs, then they would scratch hers, especially this orange haired boy, whom she took an interest in. It was not a romantic interest or anything like it. For someone like her, such relationships were destined to end in heartache and despair. No, she sensed something about Ichigo; something powerful and could possibly be the key to Aizen's destruction.

That's why when Rukia suggested that the group split up, she had followed Ichigo. If Rukia had feelings for Ichigo, then she did a damn good job at hiding them since G.G. remembered that she had waved her off when she had openly announced that she was following Ichigo. She honestly didn't believe in love at first sight and she knew that if she did fall in love with Ichigo, it would eventually result in her falling into despair as he would grow old and die while she remained young and beautiful, never aging and unable to die. No, she was not a girl who would not fall in love with anyone. She was interested in Ichigo's power and she could sense that it was great… far greater than any power she had felt in her own world.

"Could he possibly…?" she thought in wonder as she witnessed him stare up at Dordonii with a look of sheer determination in his eyes, "It seems too farfetched to be true, but I guess it's possible."

As Ichigo continued his struggle against the powerful Arrancar, G.G. continued to recount what had happened up until now. After she went with Ichigo, she soon became aware of the Arrancar that looked as if she were a toddler following them; mostly because of her screams of "Ichigo!". Unlike the Arrancar she had met before, this one seemed to be missing a weapon that the others carried and the remains of her mask, which was mostly in tact looked more like someone's poor attempt at drawing a human skull and she certainly didn't have the same barbaric nature as the others. It intrigued her to no end how different this Arrancar was from the others she had met. She had discovered from Ichigo that her name was Nel Tu and that she had been following them since this sand like Hollow, Lunuganga saw them together in the desert. Now Nel and her friends, whom G.G. guessed had gone down different paths were fearful for their lives as they believed they were now branded as traitors. Nel had said that even if Aizen forgave them, his top ranked subordinates, the Espada would not follow suit.

"Poor thing," G.G. thought, giving Nel a sympathetic glance.

All in all, she figured that Nel was alright; a tad annoying, but okay. She was at least smart enough to stay hidden in the hole that Dordonii created using Ichigo as his demolition tool. However, she didn't know how long that would last. Ichigo was losing, though G.G. knew that he was holding back because, as Ichigo himself had stated, he would not show his bankai to anyone other than the Espada and since Dordonii was no longer an Espada, as he had been one in the past, in Ichigo's eyes, he didn't count. G.G. saw that Nel was becoming more and more worried as Ichigo received more and more damage and she knew that if Ichigo continued to be stubborn, Nel could just jump in between them to try and save his life and would probably end up getting herself killed.

G.G. knew that if she herself got between them, then she would automatically be revived, but unfortunately, Nel didn't have that luxury and despite being an Arrancar, G.G. could see that she had nothing to do with Aizen's plans and even if she did in the past, it was clear that he had lost interest in her for whatever reason and if what Ichigo had said was correct, then Aizen probably saw Nel as a traitor for her association with his enemies. She knew that Ichigo had to stop being stubborn and use his bankai otherwise, Nel could possibly jump in between them and get caught in the crossfire or; even more serious, Dordonii would eventually lose his patience and kill Ichigo without seeing his bankai.

It was clear to G.G. that Dordonii was also holding back as he wanted to see Ichigo's bankai, no doubt to defeat him when he was at full strength and prove that he was the stronger fighter. However, for now, he refrained from killing Ichigo, but G.G. knew that eventually, Dordonii would succumb to his growing impatience and proceed to kill him anyway. His impatience was as already clearly evident as it was.

"Just show him this bankai thingy of yours!" she called out to Ichigo with concern and annoyance mixed in with his voice, "It's clear that you're no match for him in your current state!"

However, Ichigo either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her as he lunged at Dordonii for another attack that inevitably resulted in him getting beaten back.

"Idiot," G.G. fumed furiously, before her face expression became one of fearful concern, "However, if he needs this bankai of his to defeat this obsolete Espada, then he probably stands no chance against the current Espada."

Since meeting Ichigo, G.G. had learned a lot from him; such as the white-masked demons were called Hollows and that they were once people who had died and whose souls had remained in the World of the Living for too long and they had lost themselves to madness and despair, leaving a void in their hearts and that they sought to devour the souls of the living and dead alike in an attempt to fill this void.

She also learned about Menos, which were Hollows that were formed by hundreds of Hollows fused together and that they had three evolutionary stages; Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde and she also learned from Ichigo that most of the Arrancar; Hollows that had gained abilities similar to Soul Reapers, the Hollows' mortal enemies under Aizen's command were Menos and that he was planning on gathering Vasto Lorde class Menos. Ichigo had told her that what Aizen had planned for them was a mystery, but if he had ten or more under his command, the Soul Society, which was the afterlife dimension for Ichigo's world would be doomed as each individual Vasto Lorde was believed to more powerful that the average Soul Reaper Captain.

"If that's true and these Vasto Lorde are even stronger than a Captain as Hollows, then I shudder to think what they'd be capable of as Arrancar," she thought to herself as she shuddered in fear, "Ten Vasto Lorde and ten Espada. Aizen must be planning on amassing an Espada group consisting only those Arrancar born from Vasto Lorde class Menos."

That was a terrifying thought. If Vasto Lorde were stronger than Soul Reaper Captains as Hollows, then as Arrancar, they'd probably be considered unbeatable and to make matters worse, Aizen had acquired a means to create Arrancar artificially by way of a device known as the Hogyoku, which he acquired when he openly announced his betrayal to his people and which Rukia's execution was centred round.

As Ichigo had told her, Arrancar could come about naturally, but in most cases, the change was incomplete and very few managed complete changes that the Arrancar evolution stage was considered at a certain stage. However, with the Hogyoku, Aizen was able to create fully-developed Arrancar with powers far greater than that of naturally created Arrancar; even those few Hollows who were lucky to make a complete change naturally and with that in mind, along with the rumoured strength of the Vasto Lorde proved to be a frightening concept… Arrancar born from Vasto Lorde class Menos being artificially created by Aizen and the Hogyoku and having power that a natural transformation would not have granted them proved pretty terrifying. Whatever Aizen was planning, G.G. knew that he felt that he needed an unstoppable army to accomplish his goals.

"If he succeeds in amassing those Vasto Lorde then I fear that nothing will be able to stop him," she thought with a shudder.

It was during Ichigo's fight with Dordonii that she discovered what the Arrancars' weapons were for. Ichigo had explained about Soul Reapers and their zanpakutos. As Hollows who had acquired the abilities of Soul Reapers, Arrancar had zanpakuto of their own and like Soul Reaper zanpakutos, they had their own names and release commands. Only, with Arrancar, their zanpakutos acted more like containers; containing the lion's share of their power as well as the powers they once had as Hollows before becoming Arrancar. Dordonii had released his zanpakuto in a bid to force Ichigo to use his bankai. His zanpakuto was called Giralda and its release command was, "Whirl".

Dordonii himself had shoulder-length black hair with two stands at the top shaped like curved horns and a regular shape of dark blue eyes. He also had a small thin moustache and a small pointy beard His eyebrows and moustache had vertical slits where skin was visible near the area between his eyes. His beard started at the bottom of his chin just below the sides of his lips and made a curve as it came to the front on both sides, coming to a point in the centre that pointed upwards with the tip with the tip at the top of his chin beneath his lips. It also pointed away from him in a diagonal angle. All in all, to G.G. he looked a bit like a stereotypical devil.

The remains of his mask sat on his forehead, shaped like a visor. He wore the usual sandal and black tabi along with white trousers, a white coat with fringes on the sleeves near the ends and three black long vertical ovals at the front and with Dordonii's muscular torso, if not for the colour, it would have appeared as if the coat was about to tear apart, having not being big enough for Dordonii. Hr also had a red belt tied round his waist and underneath the belt, the coat started to move apart from the centre. It also seemed that he had some sort of padding underneath his coat that adorned his shoulders.

Once he released his zanpakuto, G.G. had noticed some changes. He hadn't changed that much, but the changes were clearly evident. The remains of his mask seemed to get larger, nearly covering his eyebrows and looking closely, she noticed two slit like gaps that appeared to be eye holes. The ends of his mask remains also became pointed at the top and ran down the sides of his head in front of his ears, covering the sideburns and then curving towards the front and it also seemed to grow a small arrow like part that moved downwards between his eyes to just at the top of his nose. Also two white pointed rock like outcrop had grown on top of his shoulder where the "padding" had been. However, the most highlighting change was that his trousers had appeared to harden and become armour like with three spirals on his upper legs with black vertical ovals highlighting his knees and the bottom of his trousers seemed to fan out and looked quite hardened. However, at each outer side near the bottom of his trouser were slightly diagonal circular outcrops that appeared to be like volcanic vents, only they shot out air instead of sulphur and Dordonii was able to manipulate the air in such a way that it created mini tornadoes that allowed him to hover in the air The air shot out at the diagonal angle of the "vents" before becoming vertical, spiralling both upwards and downwards creating a tornado.

However, what had shocked G.G. was each tornado seemed to sprout a snake like appendix with white bird like becks at the ends and it was those that Dordonii was using to fight Ichigo. Dordonii was able to control the tornado snake like birds with his kicks and Ichigo was on the losing end.

"Ichigo!" Nel's frightened and worried voice came, bringing G.G. out of her thoughts and back to reality, "Ichigo, this is bad. If you don't do something, you're gonna die. Ichigo! Ichigo!"

G.G. looked at where Ichigo had been smashed into a wall to find the two becks of the tornado like snakes holding Ichigo in their mouths by his shoulders. As the smoke from the impact started to clear.

"Ha, look, knowing how upset little el bebé and it's all your fault," Dordonii stated, holding his hand up towards Ichigo in a mockingly friendly gesture, "Come on niño, it's time to use your bankai."

Ichigo just groaned as he brought his zanpakuto in front of him and, grasping the handle with both hands, pointing it forwards, signalling that it was the power-up stance for his bankai.

"Ah," Dordonii said, excitedly with a proud smile on his face as he felt that Ichigo was going to use his bankai.

However, Ichigo blurred for a brief moment and then vanished, causing Dordonii's eyes to widen in surprise. However, before he could react, Ichigo reappeared in front of him and brought his zanpakuto down, but Dordonii easily blocked the attempted slash with his bare arm. However, that didn't deter Ichigo.

"Getsuga!" he stated with an infuriated look in his eyes.

"I already told you, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME NIÑO!" Dordonii shouted in an annoyed and aggravated tone as he pushed forward and slammed his shoulder into Ichigo's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Bastard!" Ichigo cursed as he went flying as he glared back at Dordonii.

Dordonii himself held up his arms in front of him in a strange pose.

"Naughty boys that don't listen," he stated, bringing his arms up at his sides before moving them in a strange pattern so fast that Ichigo couldn't tell what the pattern was, "Will be punished."

He them brought his pink and index fingers together, making the touch one another at the ends and curled his thumb, middle and ring fingers on both hands into his palms and had the pinkies at the top and the indexes at the bottom.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar red orb starting to form in the gap that Dordonii had created by curving his middle and ring fingers.

"Cero!" he stated before the orb shot at Ichigo in the form of a beam, making a distorted whoosh sound as it travelled on its path.

Ichigo gasped as he saw the oncoming attack and shut his eyes.

"NO! HE MUSTN'T DIE!" he heard G.G. scream.

He then gritted his teeth together and clenched his eyes shut as he prepared to be vaporised by Dordonii's oncoming Cero. However, after a while, he noticed that he wasn't in pain and that the energy from the Cero was tearing away at his flesh, he very cautiously and slowly opened his eyes as he come still see the red glow of the Cero as well as feel its heat. To his astonishment and disbelief, he saw Nel standing in front of him with her back to him and she seemed to be somehow blocking the Cero from moving past her.

"What did she do… to my Cero?" Dordonii asked with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

G.G. studied the scene carefully and noticed that Nel had her mouth open and that the energy from Dordonii's attack appeared to be travelling into Nel's mouth.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," she said with just as much disbelief in her tone as Dordonii had in his, "How's she doin' that?"

After a while, all the red energy from the Cero had entered Nel's mouth, causing Dordonii to throw a fit.

"Gah, SHE SWALLOWED IT!" he screamed as he slapped his cheeks with his hands and fury became evident in his tone; fury that some little kid had managed to survive his most powerful attack.

G.G. honestly could not say she blamed him. After all, if she had been shown up by a child, she'd probably feel infuriated at having her pride damage.

"What the hell… you just… are you gonna be alright Nel…?" Ichigo asked as Nel held her hands over her mouth as if trying to prevent herself from vomiting with smoke coming out at either side of her mouth.

"Oh my, I think she may have overdone it," G.G. said, looking at Nel with concern evident on her face, fearing that Nel's insides were being vaporised.

However, eventually Nel opened her mouth in the same manner as someone who had been holding their breath to their limit would and the red energy of Dordonii's Cero shot out right back at him, catching him by surprise and enveloping him before he could react and causing a huge explosion.

"Wow, pinch me, I must be dreaming," G.G. said, still in disbelief.

"Listen you," Nel said as she panted for breath, clearly exhausted, "Don't you be mean… pant… to Ichigo again… pant…"

As the smoke started to clear, G.G. could just manage to make out Dordonii's shadowy silhouette in the smoke and from the looks of it, he was unhurt and ready to attack. However, G.G. noticed that instead of going after Ichigo again, he had turned his attention to Nel and immediately, she made a lunging dive towards Nel, pushing her aside, just as a small red orb shot out of the smoke and slammed into G.G.'s stomach before passing straight through, causing her to cough up blood. It felt like someone had just punched her in the gut with a metal glove.

"Ichigo… Kurosaki…" she whispered as she fell to the ground.

For Ichigo, time seemed to slow down as he watched G.G. fall to the ground, apparently dead.

"No…!" he said, his tone one of shock and horror with a stunned look on his face, "G.G., G.G. why did you…? G.G.!"

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo caught sight of Dordonii's left hand that was surrounded by white sparks and he suddenly felt raw passionate fury starting to bubble up inside him.

"You killed her," he growled in a low dangerous tone with murderous intent in his eyes.

He just could not believe this. He and his friends had just met a potentially new ally in their battle against Aizen, only for her to meet her end a short time later. Ichigo did not know what to feel at the moment. He had just met G.G. a short time ago and now she was dead, having sacrificed herself to save Nel from Dordonii's sneak attack. He could not honestly say that he had developed feelings for the mysterious girl, but it did not mean that he wanted to see her die. Quite the opposite in fact; Ichigo had been hoping to get G.G. to open up about her secrets and past since he was curious to know what it was that caused her own people to turn on her. Now, it seemed as if the answers would be forever lost to him, having died with G.G..

"You bastard," he went on, his voice dripping venom, "You killed her."

"Really, have I now?" Dordonii's voice came in a really cold and uncaring tone as the smoke cleared completely, "I honestly didn't expect her to take the hit. I was aiming for that little bebé there niño."

With the smoke cleared, Ichigo could see Dordonii properly and he was pointing at Nel, obviously emphasising his statement. As it turned out, Dordonii wasn't as unscathed from Nel's attack as his silhouette had led Ichigo and G.G. to believe. The entire left side of his mask remnants had been vaporising and his exposed forehead was splattered with blood.

"I have to say babe, you are most impressive," he went on, causing Ichigo's rage to rise at how he blew off G.G.'s demise as if it never happened as he turned his attention to Nel once again, "I never expected anyone to be able to deflect my Cero while in my released form. However, unruly children need to know their place."

"NO!" came G.G.'s voice, causing both Ichigo and Dordonii to direct their attention towards her body, which was fortunate for Nel as Dordonii was about to go on the offensive.

However, G.G. turned out to be alive, though there was still a hole in her stomach where Dordonii's Bala had connected. She was currently lunging towards Ichigo, catching him by surprise. She grabbed his hand, taking his in hers and Ichigo noticed the mark on her lift arm glow before he suddenly felt like he was falling into a dark abyss. He noticed the area beneath him to the sides suddenly light up in a green colour and shaped like the schematics for a computer's circuit board. He also noticed blue streaks of energy emerging from his body as blue as lightning.

"What the…?" he asked himself in confusion, "What's happening?"

"I can see that you clearly don't want to resort to using your full power to end this fight," G.G.'s voice came, seemingly from all directions and it boomed in his head.

"G.G.?" he said in confusion as he suddenly felt himself moving towards a really dark blue background, but with multi-coloured lines streaking out all around him as if highlighting his path and at the same time, he remained stationary against a white background and having lost his colours, he now looked as if he were a drawing against white paper and he also disappeared and reappeared short distances away so quickly it was as if there was more than one of him.

"It seems that you have a reason to live," G.G.'s voice continued to boom.

"G.G., but she was killed; this is impossible," Ichigo muttered to himself, still not sure what to make of this.

"I can grant you a power that could enable you to defeat your opponent without using your full strength," G.G. went on and then Ichigo saw her in front of him, only she was devoid of colour against a white background as if she were a drawing and she disappeared and reappeared a short distance away and then disappeared again before reappearing again in a new, but not far location .

This happened so quickly that to Ichigo, it was as if there was more than one of her.

"If I give you this power, could you possibly continue onwards?" she went on, either completely oblivious to or choosing to ignore Ichigo's confusion, "However, in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. You can choose not to accept this contract, but if you do, you'll accept its terms and conditions. While you are living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other; a different providence, a different time, a different life. Though I must point out that this power may be able to help you in your currently situation. There's no guarantee that it will. Each Geass is different from person to person. I don't know what yours will be."

Suddenly Ichigo's sight was bombarded with a series of images; some of outer space looking at galaxies or planets and others of people dressed like stereotypical British Victorian aristocrats all with disgusted looks on there faces as they glared ahead of them as if the very presence of whatever they were glaring at was a crime against humanity itself.

"You are no longer my daughter you disgusting little witch," a man's cold, heartless voice boomed as Ichigo saw the image of a man sitting on a throne shrouded in shadow as he glared downwards at whomever he was speaking to, "I hereby renounce your title and your claim to the throne and disinherit you from this family. Now get out of my sight before I have you beheaded you repulsive little whore."

"The power of the kings will condemn you to a life of solitude," G.G.'s voice spoke, apparently not caring about the images that Ichigo was seeing, "Are you prepared for this Ichigo Kurosaki, are you prepared to sacrifice certain luxuries in exchange for this power?"

Ichigo then saw what looked like a whole galaxy coming towards him and then he saw someone standing with their back to him watching a beautiful sunset. The man had short dark brown hair and wore what Ichigo recognised as a white haori with the familiar diamond insignia of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads with the kanji for the number, five within the diamond. It was then that Ichigo recognised who this was.

"Aizen!" he growled, practically spitting venom and hatred as he said the name of the man who he had come to hate the most.

He remembered Aizen priority to his departure to Hueco Mundo having rectangular framed glasses and gentle hair before he discarded the glasses and swept his hair back. That Aizen had looked somewhat nerdish and rather harmless. Even a genius investigator could probably be fooled into believing that Aizen was completely harmless being all sweetness and smiles. He definitely did a could job at fooling all his former colleagues for a very long time.

"I must thank you for giving me this wondrous power my dear," Aizen spoke in a kind, somewhat thankful tone that seemed genuinely generous, but Ichigo cringed at the tone as he remembered G.G. saying that Aizen had forced her to give him power.

At the time, no one seemed to notice that comment, probably since they believed that they had more pressing issues to attend to. However, Ichigo was now coming to understand what she had meant. Obviously, Aizen had gained some power similar to what G.G. was offering him, only in Aizen's case, he forced it out of her.

"What are you talking about?" G.G.'s voice came sounding absolutely furious and dripping with venom, "You never gave me much of a choice you cold heartless monster."

"Too true," Aizen admitted in an uncaring tone as he turned around so that he was facing Ichigo, "Now normally, I'd dispose of you since your usefulness to me is at an end, but since killing you is impossible for the moment, I dare say that you could prove useful to me again someday."

"Monster!" G.G. spat as Ichigo, though he could not see her, could feel her glare directed at Aizen.

Ichigo also glared at Aizen, finally understanding what it was that Aizen had forced G.G. to give her. It was then that he noticed a faint red glow in Aizen's left eye. Curious, Ichigo took a closer look and his eyes widened in shock when he recognised the shape of the red glow in Aizen's eye as the same mark GG. Had on her left arm.

"Now do you see?" G.G.'s voice boomed again as the image faded from view, "Do you see what I was forced to give that monster? Like I said before. Each individual Geass is different from person to person, so like I said, I'm unsure if it'll help out in your current situation. As for my wish, I only ask that you bring that demon down and put an end to his ambitions."

Ichigo was silent for a good long while as he went over everything that G.G. had told him and what he had seen. On the one hand, he could reject G.G.'s offer and risk getting killed by that ballerina reject, Dordonii and on the other hand, he could accept and hope that whatever power he's given could help turn the tide without him resorting to his bankai. If it did, he would be lucky, but if it didn't, he would be dead for sure. Thinking it over, along with everything else he had been told, he smirked.

"I'll live a different life huh?" he said with a somewhat sinister chuckle, "I already started living a different life the moment Rukia was forced to give me her powers and my training to awaken my own Soul Reaper powers after Rukia was arrested and taken to be executed and as for Aizen… well, I was already planning on doing that anyway, so with that in mind, all I have to say is that you've got yourself a deal."

He then felt like he was moving backwards and saw dark red streaks fall like lightning bolts against a white background before coming back to reality. The first thing he noticed was that he was holding G.G.'s hand. G.G. herself was lying on the floor, unmoving and apparently dead in a pool of blood from the hole in her stomach as she lay on her front. Ichigo guessed that whatever it was she had done, she had used the last of her strength to do it and give him the power of Geass, a power that he knew she was wanting him to use to aid him in bringing down Aizen.

"G.G., I swear to you that your sacrifice won't be in vain," he said in a serious yet sad tone, giving G.G.'s body a sympathetic look, "I swear that I'll use this power you gave me to stop Aizen's ambitions, as per your wish."

He then placed his hand over his right eye and turned to face Dordonii, who was looking on with a confused look on his face at what had been going on up until now, but his expression turned to a smirk upon realising that Ichigo was now facing him.

"I take it that your vacation in Lala Land is now over, right niño?" he said in a rather arrogant tone, to which Ichigo said nothing.

"Good, because I was beginning to get worried that that niña there had put you into a coma," he went on, not affected by Ichigo's silence in the slightest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dordonii, I think your name was," Ichigo spoke up in a serious "I'm no longer messing around" tone, "Thanks to G.G., I believe that I have a power that will enable me to defeat you without resorting to my bankai."

"Ha," Dordonii laughed, looking at Ichigo as if he were insane, "That's a rather great joke niño. You should be a comedian. Beat me without showing your bankai, that's a laugh."

Ichigo smirked and let out a short laugh.

"You think so, huh?" he said, somewhat tauntingly with a boastfully smirk, "Well then, come here and prove me wrong."

"Gladly niño," Dordonii said as he lunged towards Ichigo ready to attack with his tornado snake birds.

"To be honest, he might be right," Ichigo thought to himself, "If what G.G. said about this Geass power is true, then it may have all been for nothing. Oh well, no use whining about it now, I guess I've just got to hope that that I got the lucky roll of the dice."

He moved his hand away from his eye and the Geass mark appeared within it, with the two top line performing a flapping motion like the wings of a bird and Ichigo got ready to counterattack.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– Gee, my very first cliffhanger (at least as far as I'm aware). Once again, I didn't manage to get everything I wanted into the chapter. Next time will be Ichigo VS Dordonii with Ichigo utilising the power of his Geass. Just what will its power be? You'll find out next time. Anyway, I decided to skip ahead from where I left off last time because I felt that it would be too long going through everything. Just look at how long writing a minute's worth of anime scene is. Can anyone guess who G.G.'s family are yet? I gave away a clue in Ichigo's image of that shrouded man and as you already know, G.G. isn't dead. I apologise if Ichigo's Geass induction scene was almost identical to the one between Lelouch and C.C., but none of the other Geass users' inductions shown, I had nothing to go on. Also what do you think of the Aizen flashback scene that Ichigo saw?


	5. Geass VS Resurrecion

**Orangette Destiny**

**Geass VS Resurreccion **

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

Ichigo just stood there as Dordonii lunged at him. After struggling with Dordonii with his zanpakuto's shikai and having Nel deflect Dordonii's Cero attack, G.G. had apparently sacrificed herself to save Nel from Dordonii's counterattack. However, somehow, she managed to summon up the strength to lunge at Ichigo and managed to give him the power known as Geass in a desperate bid to help him defeat Dordonii without using his bankai. Now Ichigo had activated his Geass, which appeared as a red glow in his right eye in the shape of the mark that he had noticed on G.G.'s left arm.

In all honesty, G.G. had taken a huge gamble in giving Ichigo the power of Geass, as according to her, each individual Geass power varied from person to person and it may have been for nothing. However, considering the situation, she had decided to risk it. Ichigo figured that if it was for nothing, he would be dead either way since he believed that he should only show off his bankai to the current Espada and not this obsolete ballerina reject.

Ichigo smirked as his right eye locked onto Dordonii and his movements seemed to slow down to a snail's pace. Delivering a kick, one of Dordonii's tornado snake bird like weapons shot towards Ichigo, but Ichigo smirked as he saw it coming and performed Shunpo, blurring and then disappearing.

"What the…?" Dordonii said as his eyes widened in shock.

However, before he had a chance to react, he sensed Ichigo's presence materialise behind him and quickly spun round just in time to see Ichigo's zanpakuto swinging down on him. Knowing that blocking the attack with his arm like before would probably be impossible, he quickly moved backwards. However, the tip of the zanpakuto's blade still connected, slashing vertically down his chest. Luckily for Dordonii, the wound itself wasn't that deep and ran down the entire length of his torso.

"Lucky shot niño!" Dordonii stated with a look of fury on his face, clearly angry that his opponent had not shown him his full strength and yet still managed to score a hit.

Dordonii wanted to win. However, he also wanted to face Ichigo at full strength, believing that if he managed to defeat one of Aizen's most powerful enemies then it was earn him his former Espada rank back or at least earn a spot on the Espada. The thought of Ichigo being able to defeat him without using his full power absolutely infuriated him. He wanted Ichigo at full strength, even if he did turn out to be stronger than him. If he lost with Ichigo at full strength, then he could live with that; knowing that he had tried and failed. However, Ichigo being strong enough to defeat him in his current form was a notion he found rather insulting, especially after he had been dominating the fight up until now. All Dordonii desired was to prove his power to Aizen so that he could get close to him again and if he could not get his former rank back, then a lower Espada rank would suffice. It was better than not being on the Espada at all and having Aizen disregard him like an old car model that had fallen out of favour.

"Did that niña really give him some kind of new power?" he thought as he practically glared towards G.G.'s still form before shaking his head with a snarl, "No, it's just a lucky shot. Niño just got lucky as all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh you think so?" Ichigo's voice came from behind him, causing Dordonii's eyes to widen, since he had not realised Ichigo had moved.

Fearing that Ichigo would try for another slash, this time from behind, he quickly spun round,, bringing up his leg in an attempted spin kick, but Ichigo had already vanished.

"Too slow," he taunted with a hint of amusement in his voice, "What's wrong? You seemed a lot faster before."

"DON'T MOCK ME NIÑO!" Dordonii screamed in rage as he spun round again, this time shooting off a Bala blast, only to find Ichigo had vanished yet again.

"My, my, you've gotten a lot slower all of a sudden," Ichigo continued to taunt with a chuckle, "You say you want to see my bankai and I told you that I will only use my bankai for facing Espada and even though you were once an Espada, you're no longer an Espada. Therefore I will not show you my bankai. Besides, you're not worthy of my bankai anyway."

Dordonii's face twisted in rage as he heard Ichigo's taunting words. How dare this brat mock him? He was once an Espada, one of Aizen's elite. No one spoke down to him, no one. He'd make him pay for mocking him. He'd show him what happened to those who crossed Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. All he could see was red.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, MOCKING ME!" he screamed, delivering a series of kicks that caused the tornado snake birds to lash out in random directions; clearly Dordonii was too enraged to think straight and did not care where Ichigo was, just so long as one of his attacks managed to hit him.

However, Ichigo just dodged Dordonii's attacks as if they were moving in slow motion. It was the power of his Geass. He discovered that with his Geass active, anything he locked onto with his right eye seemed to slow down to the point where it seemed as it were moving at a snail's pace or a bit faster depending on how fast the attack was. He also felt as if he could move a lot faster than before. However, he hypothesised that it only felt that way because Dordonii's attacks seemed slower, which gave him ample time to dodge them.

He went in at Dordonii's left side and swung his zanpakuto in a horizontal crescent arc, catching Dordonii by surprise, causing him to veer to the right in an attempt to avoid the slash, but like before, Ichigo's zanpakuto managed to score a hit and like before, it wasn't as deep as Ichigo had been planning on since Dordonii made an attempt at dodging it.

"Coincidence," Dordonii snarled, shooting Ichigo a hate-filled glare, "One lucky shot's lucky, two lucky shots is nothing but coincidence niño. However, I think it's time I go all out for here on in. If it'll help me in drawing out your bankai then I have no choice."

Ichigo dropped into a battle stance as Dordonii screamed and to his surprise, more tornadoes started to form from the two main tornadoes and the familiar bird like becks started to form, creating more tornado snake birds. Each one was connected to one of the two main tornadoes like they were coming out of a hole in a tree trunk and each tornado had a total of six tornado snake bird, giving Dordonii a total of twelve tornado snake birds in total and they all made bird like noises as they opened their mouths.

"Man, what are those things?" Ichigo asked curiously, they're formed from spiralling air, the shape of snakes and have bird like becks."

"Impressed?" Dordonii asked, having somehow calmed down since his earlier outburst, "To be perfectly honest niño, I never really had a name for them. However, it doesn't matter anyway. Now then, show me your bankai otherwise I'll force you to."

"Not a chance you ballerina reject," Ichigo shot back as he locked on to Dordonii's tornado snake birds with his Geass.

Since there were twelve, he knew that he could not lock onto them all, meaning, Dordonii had the advantage once again. However, being as stubborn as he was, he still refused to unleash his bankai. In his mind, only the Espada had the privilege of seeing his bankai and he was determined to stick to that mindset, even if in the back of his mind, he knew that not unleashing his bankai against Dordonii could cost him his life. He didn't realise it yet, but with his current mindset, he would rather die than admit that he was wrong. However, now that he had the power of Geass, the odds had tipped in his favour, though with Dordonii revealing all twelve of his tornado snake birds, the odds were tipping once again. However, Ichigo continued to scan each one, trying to determine which one would attack first or maybe, they'd all attack as once in which case, he'd be in trouble.

He knew that like all powers, his Geass had its limits. One limitation he knew of right off the bat was that he could only lock onto one thing at a time, which meant that his Geass was best suited for one on one battles and would not be of much help against multiple opponents at once, especially if said opponents were stronger than he was. It would still be of help against multiple opponents, just that he'd only be able to lock onto one person at a time and the others could easily take advantage of him while he was focused on their comrade.

He knew that if he was going to use the power of his Geass to bring down Aizen, then he had to learn how to control it and what its limitations were. He knew that it would undoubtably take more than the power of Geass to bring Aizen down, since he knew that Aizen had a Geass of his own. According to G.G. each Geass was as unique to its wielder as a zanpakuto was to its Soul Reaper. Like a zanpakuto, each individual Geass was unique. Each person with a Geass had a different power. Now Ichigo had to discover what Aizen's Geass could do and then find out what its limitations were so he could formulate a strategy in countering it.

"Ballerina reject…" Dordonii said as a vein throbbed in his forehead before he glared at Ichigo; infuriated that Ichigo was still persistent in not revealing his bankai and for the insult, "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MOCK ME NIÑO!"

He then performed a series of kicks, causing all twelve of his tornado snake birds to lunge forward at Ichigo.

"And I'll show you why I don't need my bankai to deal with obsolete elites such as yourself," Ichigo replied to his rant as he closed his eyes and opened them again with a determined look on his face.

Another thing he discovered about his Geass, it seemed his earlier observation had been wrong about being able to lock onto one thing at a time. He could lock onto multiple targets, but only if they were all within the sight of his Geass eye. It was still best suited for one on one battles, since the Geass would have no effect on an opponent as soon as they left the sight of his Geass eye and with multiple opponents and that was an easy feat to accomplish. Luckily in this case, Dordonii had caused all twelve of his tornado snake birds to attack head on in a frontal attack, allowing Ichigo to lock onto them all.

So he just performed Shunpo and got behind Dordonii again and brought his zanpakuto forwards for a vertical slash.

"What the…?" Dordonii said as he spun round, causing Ichigo to slash his side rather than his back.

"Your rage is making you too predictable," Ichigo commented, pointing out the obvious, "You're just attacking me without thinking and I'm easily able to counter your moves."

He then smirked.

"I believe that's three "lucky shots" as you put it," he went on in a boastful tone, "Once is lucky, twice is coincidence and three times… there must be something going on."

"CURSE YOU!" Dordonii screamed as he swung his arm, aiming the side of his hand at Ichigo's neck, hoping to break it with a devastating chop, but Ichigo just ducked and counted with an upward slash, scoring another hit on the left side of Dordonii's torso and causing the white appendix adorning his left shoulder to smash to pieces.

He then backed away from Dordonii and shot him a glare as he briefly glanced down at G.G.'s still form and saw Nel hiding behind her.

"Now then, I say that we stop playing around and end this little skirmish," he stated in a deadly seriously tone with a look that told Dordonii that he was through messing around, "This is for G.G.; I can damn well guarantee that her sacrifice won't be in vain."

A light whitish blue aura appeared round Ichigo as the Geass insignia in his eye started to fluctuate.

"What in the world…?" Dordonii said with a look of pure astonishment and confusion on his face as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure starting to rise.

The Geass insignia in his eye seemed to pulsate as if it was the cause of his power boost.

"Hey niño, where's this power coming from?" Dordonii demanded as he regained his composure.

Ichigo didn't look any different, so Dordonii ruled out the possibility that he had decided to use his bankai, but at the same time, his spiritual pressure was rising, apparently for no apparent reason. He had already ruled out the prospect that Ichigo had been holding back until now. From the way he had been fighting before that girl's sacrifice, Dordonii knew that he had been giving it his all; at least his best in his shikai without resorting his bankai. So why was his power rising now? It made no sense. Just what had that girl given him that caused him to turn the tables in this battle? Dordonii was at a loss to explain it. However, he knew that the girl had done something before she died.

"Damn that niña," he thought, giving G.G.'s corpse a hate-filled glare for ruining his plans… only to discover that G.G. and Nel were both gone.

"Impossible, where did she…?" he said aloud in a shocked and surprised tone.

* * *

Aizen smirked from inside his throne room as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure rise. Everything was going according plan. He felt a slight difference in Ichigo's power that he didn't feel before. It felt more like an alien power laced in with his own than anything else; something that was not of that of a Soul Reaper or a Quincy or even a Hollow; no this was something completely different entirely. However, Aizen wasn't worried. He knew what this alien power was. After all, he also possessed the same kind of power himself.

"So, young Kurosaki is able to siphon the power of his Geass and assimilate it into his own spiritual pressure for a power enhancement," he mused with a smile, "No doubt, he's not even aware of it yet."

Yes, he knew Ichigo had the power of Geass. It had been part of his plan after all.

"I always knew that you would become useful to me once again my dear G.G.," he went on musing to himself, "You may view your immortality may be a curse, but it does have its benefits. I wouldn't have been able to keep you alive all this time otherwise."

He then glanced towards the entrance of his throne room just as Ulquiorra appeared.

"Phase two is now complete," Aizen said to the emotionless Arrancar standing before him, "Proceed with phase three."

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra said simply, his voice devoid of excitement or anticipation, only leaving the fact that it was an acknowledgement that he had heard his superior.

He then vanished leaving Aizen to his musings once again.

"I do believe things are moving along quite nicely," he said to himself, "Though I didn't expect Dordonii to give the boy such a challenge before he received his Geass. Oh well, things don't always go the way you envision them, so it's best to improvise when that happens."

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Dordonii, Ichigo had not yet noticed that G.G. and Nel were missing as his power continued to rise and the Geass insignia in his right eye continued to fluctuate as Ichigo subconsciously siphoned the power from it into his spiritual pressure. As for Dordonii, he knew this was bad. Ichigo was already stronger than him and if his spiritual pressure continued to grow, he guessed that Ichigo might be able to take on the current Sixth Espada in his unreleased state without his bankai.

Even though Dordonii did not know the full story, he knew that the current Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques had a score to settle with Ichigo. He had heard about Ichigo's power and knew of his Hollowfication as well. After all, it had been against Grimmjow that he had demonstrated it, though he could only manage to maintain the mask for eleven seconds. Dordonii had been planning on getting Ichigo to done his Hollow mask after he had sown his bankai. However, he knew now that that was an impossibility. With Ichigo's spiritual pressure being as strong as it was right now, Dordonii knew that he neither needed his bankai nor his Hollow mask to defeat him He could only wonder how Grimmjow would feel once he discovered this.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was not in a good mood at the moment. In fact he was practically seething as he felt the familiar spiritual pressure of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reaper responsible for the scar that now adorned his chest rising. He could feeling the alien power laced in with it, but in his current state of mind, he did not care for that. He did not care for anything. He only had one purpose now and that was to kill Ichigo Kurosaki for giving him this scar, which he intentionally bore in order to serve as a reminder of his self-appointed mission.

Sitting in his quarters, he felt his rage rising as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure continue to rise. Needless to say, he had always believed that Ichigo should have been killed as soon as he heard about him, if not because of a scar, then because of the possibility that he could become strong enough to actually pose a threat to their plans; not that Grimmjow particular cared. In fact, Grimmjow did not care for Aizen's plans or ambitions. He did not care for his fellow Arrancar or Aizen himself for that matter. He only cared about one person and one person only and that person was himself. He could honestly care less if Aizen succeeded or failed in whatever it was he was planning; just so long as he survived, that's all that mattered to him.

The only reason he stayed with Aizen was because, even though he would never admit it, he was terrified of him. Aizen was stronger than him and that was an undeniable fact. Sure, Aizen did give him power, but as far as Grimmjow was concerned, now that he had the power that Aizen had promised, he saw no further reason to stay with Aizen other than the fact that he knew Aizen would kill him if he tried to leave and go against him. Even though Aizen never seemed to get angry or lose his composure, Grimmjow knew how deceptive his calm and seemingly dismissive could be. Aizen was a man who knew how to hide his hide emotions well; so well in fact that one could easily be lulled into a false sense of security.

Aizen may appeared collected and calm, but Grimmjow knew just how furious and enraged he could be. Outwardly however, even the greatest of geniuses may be fooled into believing the opposite, but Grimmjow knew otherwise. He had been a victim of Aizen's rage because of his rebellious attitude. He knew just how dangerous Aizen was and knew that his seemingly calm and kind nature was nothing more than a façade for Grimmjow had seen just how enraged Aizen could be by just simply looking into his eyes, the only thing that was said to give a person's true emotions away and Grimmjow had come to believe that theory. Aizen also displayed his anger and displeasure through simultaneous bursts of his incredible spiritual pressure. Grimmjow knew what it felt like and knew that Aizen was perfectly capable of killing him even in his released form without so much as laying a finger on him. He never lost his composure, but the dangerous look in his eyes, plus the release of his spiritual pressure whenever he dared someone to challenge him convinced Grimmjow that anyone who underestimated him would surely end up in an early grave. It was why he stayed

However, that did not mean that he liked it. Quite the contrary. He was only the Sexta Espada; the sixth strongest in Aizen's army and even though he had killed Luppi, his replacement when Tosen had severed his arm and vaporised it, thus regaining his rank, he was not happy. His rebellious nature clashed with Ulquiorra, who was perhaps Aizen's most loyal subordinate as opposed to him being the most rebellious. He and Ulquiorra were exact opposites. It had been Ulquiorra, who had gone to the World of the Living with Yammy, the Decima Espada and encountered Ichigo. However, Ichigo's power had proved to be so unstable that Ulquiorra hypothesised that the instability with lead to his destruction and therefore believed that killing him was a waste of time. However, Grimmjow had disagreed and pointed out that Ichigo may learn to control his power and become a threat, but Ulquiorra obviously did not think so and Aizen agreed with him.

Needless to say, this did not sit too well with him and he took his Fraccion and left for the World of the Living to "rectify" Ulquiorra's mistake. It had led to him losing his Fraccion and his demotion. Not that he particular cared for them. He had met them when he was still an Adjuchas class Menos and they were all Gillians and after he handily defeated them, their leader, Shawlong proposed that they travel together in a quest to become Vasto Lorde, but after a while; after Grimmjow's power grew and Shawlong and others' power remained constant, Shawlong requested that Grimmjow eat a part of them, since Menos were also cannibals and those who were conscious of themselves were governed by this cannibalism.

The majority of Menos were mindless and never got past the Gillian stage, but sometimes, one of the many Hollows that made up their form; if it was stronger than normal would gain control over the new entity and those Gillians were defined by the fact that their masks were unique and different from the normal brainless Gillians. It was only those Gillians that were able to evolve further. However, the downside to this was that because the entity was made up of hundreds, or perhaps even thousands of other Hollows, there was always the risk that it the Menos's mind would be absorbed by the minds of the many Hollows that made up its form in which case it would become a normal Gillian. This threat seemed to be more severe while in the Adjuchas stage. Before becoming an Arrancar, Grimmjow had been an Adjuchas and he knew of the threat of his mind being absorbed. There were only three known ways to prevent this from happening and they were to continue to cannibalise other Hollows, have a part of your body eaten by another Hollow, though it also meant that they could not evolve further, but at the same time it prevented their minds from being absorbed and the third way was for a Menos to become an Arrancar, which Grimmjow had done.

Anyway, he felt his fists clench as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Just how did he get such a huge power boost? This was not supposed to happen. In Grimmjow's mind, Ichigo was inferior to him and it was why he wanted to kill him; in order to prove that he was the stronger of the two, plus he remembered the determined look on Ichigo's face, even when he was losing. Even though Ichigo was losing, he still had a look on his face as if he would find a way to win and that was what infuriated Grimmjow the most. To him it was a look of defiance and he felt that someone, no matter who they were giving him such a look was looking down on him as if he were inferior and it caused his blood to boil.

In his mind, he should be king. Shawlong had said that that Grimmjow could rule over them as their king when they first met and after Grimmjow handily defeated him and his group. He vowed that he would be king of Hueco Mundo and that he'd kill anyone who stood in his way. He'd kill Aizen, he'd especially kill Ulquiorra, he'd kill Barragan, who was said to be the king before Aizen came along and most definitely; he'd kill Ichigo.

He knew that Ichigo was now stronger than him, though he would never admit it if anyone brought it up and that infuriated him most of all. To him, Ichigo was weak and would always be weak and that he had to kill him in order to prove that point. However, the fact that he was now being proven wrong left Grimmjow with a feeling he could not describe. Sure he was no stranger to having others being stronger than him. After all, there were at least five known Arrancar who were stronger than him, Ulquiorra being one of them and that did not sit too well with Grimmjow. Next to Ichigo, Ulquiorra was the person he hated the most and he swore that once he killed Ichigo, Ulquiorra would be his next target. He vowed to get stronger. He vowed that he'd kill all those who looked down on him and he vowed to usurp Aizen and Barragan and take the throne of Hueco Mundo for himself.

For now, he'd just sit tight, though it pretty much infuriated him. He knew that he had to bide his time, despite the fact that his patience was quick to evaporate. He would get stronger and then wait for an opportunity to strike. He knew that Barragan was the same; also biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to stab Aizen in the back so he could reclaim what Aizen had taken from him. However, Grimmjow would be waiting in the shadows. Hopefully, Barragan and Aizen would end up killing each other and if not, he'd swoop in and deal with whoever won; or he could just wait till he became strong enough to deal with them both.

"Yes," he thought with a rather cruel smirk, "I'll get stronger. I'll become strong enough to defeat you Kurosaki, then Ulquiorra, then Barragan and then Aizen himself; plus anyone else who gets in my way. Enjoy your time being the stronger of the two of us Kurosaki because I can pretty much guarantee you that it won't last for long. Next time we meet, I'll be the one who'll be stronger and you'll regret the day you ever met Grimmjow Jeagerjacques."

He then followed up with maniacal psychotic laughter just like the laughter he'd displayed after he had killed Luppi and regained his rank. He would show them all. He would make Aizen regret ever giving him power and make everyone regret looking down on him. Barragan never really thought much of Grimmjow, so he would no doubt overlook him and concentrate on Aizen. Was he in for a surprise when Grimmjow finally made his move?

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Dordonii, Ichigo suddenly held his zanpakuto above his head, ready to strike as he felt his power reach its maximum while still in his shikai. Dordonii responded with a series of frantic kicks, causing all twelve of his tornado snake birds to lunge towards Ichigo once again and then performed fast movements with his arms, getting ready to fire a Cero.

"CERO!" he yelled once he was done, though by the sound of his voice, it was more out of desperation than anything else.

The red energy beam fired across the room, easily catching up with and overtaking the tornado snake birds. However, this did not affect Ichigo in the slightest. He just maintained his composure and moved to bring his zanpakuto down.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled, bringing his zanpakuto down, firing off a crescent shaped arc of whitish blue spiritual energy laced with a light reddish tint that travelled to meeting Dordonii's Cero and tornado snake birds.

Dordonii's eyes widened in shock, even though he knew he should not be surprised as the crescent shaped energy arc completely overpowered and devastated both his cero and tornado snake birds. So astonished he was, he did not have time to dodge Ichigo's attack and was hit head on and scent flying back along with the energy arc.

"So this is it, I guess I lose, huh niño?" he thought as a surprising smile crept onto the side of his lips, "Not what I wanted, but still… congratulations niño. You earned my respect and I hope you manage to accomplish your mission because from here on out, things will only get harder for you."

The next thing he knew, everything went black as he fell into the realm of unconsciousness and his body fell to the floor as the energy arc dissipated and fizzled out of existence.

Ichigo was panting heavily, feeling completely drained as the Geass insignia in his eye disappeared and he suddenly felt a rather sharp pain in his right eye. He immediately clenched his eye shut and brought his hand up to his eye.

"I guess first time use of Geass must be painful," he said aloud to himself before stumbling forward in exhaustion..

Luckily, he managed to prevent himself from falling over as he continued to clutch his eye, which was starting to throb.

"Note to self; don't use Geass unless I have no other choice," he went on, "Rather painful on the eye."

He then stood up straight and closed his left eye and let out a sigh as he felt the adrenaline rush from his battle with Dordonii slow down.

"I promise G.G., I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing," he said aloud as he turned to face G.G. corpse, only to discover like Dordonii had that she and Nel were both missing causing both his eyes to widen in surprise, though he immediately brought his hand up over his right eye as he felt the pain flare up, "Ouch, damn it."

"That's nice Ichigo," G.G.'s voice came from behind him, "Just on thing though…"

Ichigo immediately spun round to find G.G. standing up; alive and well with a sleeping Nel cradled in her arms. The hole in her stomach where the Bala blast had ploughed through was gone as if it had never been there, though the hole in her clothing that the blast had caused was still there.

"I'm not dead," she finished, completely ignoring the stunned look on Ichigo's face.

"What the… but you were… and that blast…" Ichigo spluttered, finding it impossible to string his words together.

G.G. sighed as she shook her head.

"Didn't you learn anything from what Aizen said when you saw that flashback of him?" she asked in a somewhat annoyed tone, "I'll give you a hint; something about not being about to kill me."

"Huh?" Ichigo said with a clueless look on his face, causing a vein to throb on the left side of G.G.'s forehead.

"Are you always this stupid, or do you find annoying people amusing you big dummy?" she asked, almost snapping out, "I'm immortal you dumbass."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Ichigo snapped back in his defence, glaring at G.G. feeling insulted and offended that she had snapped at him.

Nevertheless, G.G. sighed and forced herself to calm down after taking a few deep breaths.

"Never mind about arguing over something so pointless," she said, shaking her head, "Let's just move on."

"Hold up," Ichigo said, blocking her way as she moved to go down the corridor, "You have a lot of explaining to do; like how the hell are you immortal and why the hell is my eye throbbing like crazy?"

G.G. glared at him, clearly not wanting to talk about it and she opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly closed it and shook her head with a sigh as she knew that arguing with Ichigo would do no good. He would not let it lie unless he had some answers.

"I think you can guess that my immortality was the reason why my people betrayed me," she said with a sad sigh, to which Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, "From that vision of your father; or I'm guessing that man on the throne was your father, you where from a royal family and he pretty much disowned you," he said, remembering what he had seen and remembering the glares all the people had when he saw that image.

G.G. nodded.

"Yes, as I said before, my real name also died that day," she stated as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I was a princess of the Holy Britannian Empire before I was cast out."

"Holy Britannian Empire…?" Ichigo said, somewhat confused, "You mean, the United Kingdom of Great Britain?"

"United Kingdom of Great Britain, is that what Britannia's called in your world?" G.G. asked, somewhat confused.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ichigo said, as he remembered G.G. claiming to be from another dimension, though he did not believe that, "There's no such thing as the Holy Britannian Empire. Britannia's just an old Roman name for the UK. I don't know much about that country's history, but today its official title if the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland also known as the UK or Great Britain for short or just plain Britain."

G.G. listened intently as she absorbed this information and shook her head.

"In your world, that may be true, but not in mines," she stated, "Anyway, I wasn't born immortal. I gained it through a contract similar to the one I have with you."

"Okay," Ichigo said with a hesitant nod, deciding to drop the issue of other dimensions for now.

"The power of Geass is a contract between an immortal and a normal human," G.G. started to explain, "An immortal can have many contracts with different people at the one time. A Geass evolves over time, becoming permanently active after a while and then eventually, it'll spread to both eyes. Once that happens, the person can trade their Geass for their contractor's immortality like I foolish did."

"So wait, you mean that when my Geass becomes permanent and moves to both eyes, I can trade it in for your immortality?" Ichigo asked, somewhat confused and G.G. nodded.

"Normally, the wish of the immortal is to die and by taking their immortality away, the person whom they entered a contract with is fulfilling their wish by allowing them to live on and die."

"You said normally that's the case," Ichigo said, but G.G. raised her hand to him, preventing him from continuing.

"Yes and I won't deny that I have longed for death," G.G. went on, making sure that she wasn't interrupted, "My immortality works like this; every time I'm killed, my body automatically revives and repairs itself. Over the years, I've been burned, dropped from a high height, crushed and even decapitated and dismembered and somehow, my body still manages to come back together as if nothing had happened."

Ichigo listened, unsure what to make of this. Just what was this girl and how would the Soul Society react if they found out about her? The only immortal beings he had ever encountered were the Bounts, though they were immortal in age only and could be killed. From what G.G. was saying, if she were killed, she'd come back to life, even if she were decapitated.

"So much for immortality being like it was in those Highlander movies," he thought to himself remembering watching the Japanese dubbed versions of the Highlander movies.

"Anyway, I was eventually dropped into a hole since the people decided that if they couldn't kill me, they'd make sure I wasn't free to "curse" the world with my existence," G.G. went on, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts, "I honestly don't know how long I spent down that wretched hole. It may have been decades for all I know. It definitely felt like it."

"And Aizen rescued you and used you to gain the power of Geass," Ichigo concluded, guessing the rest of the story.

"Right," G.G. confirmed with a nod, "However, afterwards, he handed me over to some nutcase… Mayuri Kurotsuchi I believe his name was and I became his scientific experiment… yeah, more like torture subject until those Arrancar rescued me and brought me back to Aizen in this godforsaken place where I've been ever since, though I honestly can't tell you how long I've been here. Being trapped down that hole for so long destroyed my perception of time."

Ichigo listened intently as he took in the situation. It was clear to him that G.G.'s immortality was the cause of her persecution. No doubt the fact that she didn't age caused people to become fearful of her. He remembered Uryu and the Bount, Yoshino Soma and how Yoshino had recounted to Uryu the story of her life and how like G.G., she had wanted to die and yet, stop her former husband, Jin Kariya, the Bounts' leader at the same time. Of course, Kariya himself granted Yoshino's wish and killed her and Ichigo himself had fulfilled her desire to stop Kariya.

"I honestly didn't want to hand out the power of Geass," G.G. spoke up, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts, "Immortality has brought me nothing but pain and sorrow and I don't want anyone else to experience what I went through; a lonely existence, never aging and watching as everyone round about you looks on you with disdain and revulsion and as they all grow old and die."

"So when you said that the power of the kings, which I'm guessing is an alternative name for Geass would condemn me to a life of solitude, you were talking about the possibility of me receiving your immortality, weren't you."

G.G. only nodded looking rather dejected and defeated.

"Yes; however, you must believe me that I didn't want to give this power away, but with Aizen…" She started to explain.

"You felt that you had no other option," Ichigo finished for her, interrupting her, "Fight fire with fire; or in this case, Geass with Geass."

"Yes, well; you don't have to receive my immortality," G.G. stated, shaking her head, "I told you, my wish was for you to stop Aizen and though I do want to die. I don't want my death to be at some poor soul's expense. I was young and foolish back when I was still normal. I wanted to change the world and my contractor, T.T., if I remember correctly his name was, though like me, his real name died long ago. I received Geass and used it to help change the world, but when it came time to pay up on my debt to T.T., everything changed. I found that I couldn't bare children and I couldn't age. I'll admit that at first, I was rather ecstatic about becoming immortal and didn't really think much of it; as I said, I was rather stupid back then. However, once I realised the downside, it was too late, I was disowned and disinherited and persecuted for being a witch."

"That's so medieval," Ichigo commented, feeling somewhat outraged.

G.G. nodded.

"It was the late 1890s going into the 1900s of the Imperial Calendar, what do you expect?" she said with a shrug.

Ichigo shook his head at hearing, "Imperial Calendar", but decided to remain silent on the matter and decided to bring up another thing that was bugging him.

"Okay, but can you please tell me if activating Geass is painful because my eye's killing me," he said as he winked repeatedly using his right eye.

"No, T.T. had many people he entered contracts with and I saw some of his memories; Geass shouldn't affect the eye," G.G. explained as she stared at Ichigo's right eye, "However, I think I may have an explanation for why your eye's in pain."

"Go on," Ichigo said, nodding for her to continue, though in truth, the pain in his eye was starting to subside and all this talking had caused him to momentarily forget about the pain.

"Well, during your battle with that Arrancar, I noticed that you managed to siphon the Geass power in your eye into your own power… your spiritual pressure I believe you called it?" G.G. stated and Ichigo nodded.

"Wait, you mean I assimilated my Geass with my own spiritual pressure, is that what you're saying?"

"Yep that's exactly what I'm saying," G.G. confirmed with a nod, "However, Geass is not meant for that. You're not supposed to use it to make yourself stronger, though I dare say that there are Geasses that do provide some kind of body enhancements to their users, but not yours."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said with a nod, "It seems to slow down anything I lock onto with it."

"Correction, it speeds up your perception of time in relation to whatever you've locked it on to," G.G. pointed out, "When you lock onto something with it, your perception of time in relation to that thing is sped up, making it seem to be moving slower than it actually is. You can't use it to enhance your own power like that. No wonder your eye's in pain."

Ichigo groaned. In truth, he did not know that he had been using his Geass to enhance his power, but it definitely explained how he managed to completely overpower Dordonii without resorting to his bankai. However, if siphoning his Geass power with his own caused his eye pain, then he knew better than to try it again. However, since he had no idea he had been doing that to begin with, he could not be sure if he would do it subconsciously in future.

"Yes, that does seem quite a predicament," G.G. commented, as if she had read his mind, "Since this hasn't happened before, I don't know what'll happen if you keep doing it. However, I think I can safely assume that continual use of Geass in synch with your power could eventually cause you to go blind in your right eye."

Ichigo found himself nodding in agreement. Even though he could still see out his right eye, the pain it was in was enough to convince him that G.G. theory was a high possibility.

"In any case, we can't do much about it at the moment," G.G. went on as she walked past Ichigo and moved towards the corridor before stopping and turned to look back at him.

"Well then, shall we go?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded, deciding that he had neither the time nor the patience to deal with this dilemma right now and would deal with it at a more appropriate time.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– That's another chapter done. I have to say that I'm satisfied with it. I decided to have Ichigo's Geass more combat oriented than anything. Basically, it has a similar effect that that drug that Mayuri had inside Nemu that Szayel Aporro absorbed while inside her, only unlike Szayel Aporro who took a massive dose of the drug and became paralysed, Ichigo's Geass has a similar effect to a diluted dose of that drug, in making it seem that anything it locks onto moves slower than it actually is, enabling him to counterattack. As for him using his Geass to make himself stronger, I needed him to overpower Dordonii somehow and that seemed like the best idea. However, it comes at a price since I didn't want Ichigo becoming too powerful too quickly without there being a downside. Don't worry though, Ichigo will find a way to eliminate this weakness. Also next time, we'll go back to the Code Geass world and see how Orihime's doing and for those of you anticipating a showdown of intelligence between Lelouch and Aizen; that'll come later. I also want to see Lelouch go head to head with Aizen in order to see how he fares against someone who's perhaps considered the strategist champion. For now however, we'll just see how Orihime and Shirley are doing and what awaits Orihime in Britannia-ruled Japan.


	6. Not so friendly welcome

**Orangette Destiny**

**Not-so-friendly welcome**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Bleach or Code Geass. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot and Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Ichiro Okouchi.

* * *

**Warnings **– Strong abusive language, strong violence, Orihime possibly OOC, possible yuri (unsure yet) and possible lemons (again unsure)

* * *

Orihime Inoue cringed nervously as she walked round the campus that was Ashford Academy. The students round about her pretty much left her alone. However, they stared in her direction with expressions of disgust and revulsion; as if her very existence was a crime. Not that she was surprised, Shirley had warned her after all. To mostly everyone else, she was an Eleven; part of an alternative version of Japan that had lost a war to Britannia seven years previously and had been renamed, Area Eleven. Orihime had never felt more nervous in her entire life. Never before had she been looked upon with such hatred… aside from that black-haired Arrancar girl… Loly, if she remembered correctly. She could also hear whispers and mumbles from those she passed by. She could not make out what they were saying, but she pretty heard the word, "Eleven" a lot along with words like "Shouldn't be here" or "Why's she here?"

After Shirley had finished comforting her after the revelation that she was in a different world from her own, she had gone on to explain how things were in her world. Apparently, it was an alternative world where Britannia, a name that Orihime knew was an ancient Roman name for what was now known as the UK had control of one third of the world. In this alternative world, the Roman had been beaten back by a super king… or at least that's how the story went and the UK retained the name, Britannia. To Orihime, it was a dimension represented a "what if?" scenario. The British monarchy was pretty much the same right up until the death of Queen Elizabeth I, but when she died, instead of the throne passing to her second cousin, King James of Scotland, it turned out in this dimension; she had sired an illegitimate son who inherited the throne as King Henry IX. Also in this dimension, George Washington's rebellion failed because his friend and right-hand man, Benjamin Franklin had accepted a bribe from Britannia. Also, the French revolutionary, Napoleon Bonaparte had claimed the British Isles after the Battle of Trafalgar ended in his favour and Queen Elizabeth III had fled to the Scottish city of Edinburgh and an event happened there that became known as the Humiliation of Edinburgh and then she and many of her followers fled to America, which became the new Britannian Homeland after the established a capital city of the East Coast.

Britannia was situated where the USA was in her world and controlled both continents of North and South America as well as the most of if not the entire Western Hemisphere. The other two superpowers in this world were the Euro Universe; Britannia's traditional enemies and the Chinese Federation. However, Britannia was a nation dedicated to conquest and it conquered nations and reclassified them as numbered areas in order of conquest and the people of the conquered nations for also reclassified; for example, the people of Area Six, with was South America were known as Sixes. Japan was Area Eleven and the people were known as Elevens. The people of Britannia's conquered nations just about had everything striped from them; their right; their culture; their dignity and even their names.

The Britannians came in and built their settlements and demoted the natives. To Britannians, the natives of their empire's conquered nations were known as numbers, though they did have what was known as the Honorary Britannian system, in which "Numbers" could apply to join the military and be given equal rights, but Shirley had stated that it was nothing more than a well-fabricated illusion designed to fool the "Numbers" into believing that Britannia cared for them. The authorities obviously believed that it was a measure to make controlling the natives easier, though the majority of "Numbers" could easily see through this illusion and regarded those who signed up for it as traitors.

Orihime was left feeling rather uncomfortable at all the hateful stares and whispers behind her back. She wasn't used to being hated and despised. At least Loly hated her because she mistakenly believed that Aizen had a romantic interest in her; those people however; they hated her just because she was Japanese and was where they believed "Elevens" should not be. The fact that she had orange hair and bigger-than-average breasts only seemed to fuel the disdain the students round about her had for her. It was rather usual for Japanese people to have orange hair. Ichigo was one example; the colour of his hair had landed him in many fights with his fellow Japanese. No doubt these Britannians believed that she was an "Eleven" who was trying to pass herself off as a Britannian.

It was a really tense atmosphere indeed. At least she managed to discard hat awful Arrancar outfit that Aizen and the Arrancar had provided her. Shirley had fortunately allowed her to borrow some of her casual clothes, a sleeveless pink blouse, an ankle-length white skirt and white shoes. She was grateful for that. She absolutely despised her last outfit and had told Shirley to burn it. The last thing she needed was to draw even more attention to herself than she was already drawing. She figured that if she left Shirley's room wearing that revolting monstrosity; the students may start to believe that she was a terrorist in uniform. There was definitely something about the Arrancar's choice of clothing that gave off the sense that it was like a sort of uniform.

Shirley had mentioned that there were terrorists operating in Japan; not that Orihime was surprised. After all, she could not imagine the Japanese people bowing down to Britannia and acknowledging things the way they were. However, she knew that she could not bring herself to stoop to that level. She was not a violent person and knew that despite most Britannians looking down on the Japanese… the majority of them were just innocent civilians that did not deserve to die no matter how much they embraced their country's ideals and put them to practice.

"Lousy Eleven whore," she heard a girl's voice say with disgust and venom in her voice, "Just who does she think she is? Those boobs of hers must be fake."

Orihime winced at this. It seemed to her that she had escaped the den of one beast; just to discover herself in the den of another. The Arrancar had raped and beaten her and now the people of this world were looking at her as if she were a disease just because of who she was. She felt like dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball. She felt like screaming at the top of her voice. She carried the fear that those around her would try to rape her like the Arrancar had done. In her mind, she did not see hateful Britannian students glaring at her; she saw the Arrancar staring at her with sadistic hungry looks on their faces and Loly glaring at her as if trying to make lasers shoot out of her eyes aimed at her.

"Maybe she's an Honorary Britannian," a boy suggested, causing Orihime to jump, "Dying her hair and getting' a boob job, she must really want to become one of us."

Orihime shook her head as she tried in a desperate attempt to drown out the hurtful comments. It was a rotten feeling; being regarded as something less than human. She knew to those people, Japanese were not people, but pieces of trash that deserved everything they received just because they existed. How could people be so cruel to look down on their fellow man like that? It was infuriating. The Japanese were people to and the ones who should rightfully run the country. The Britannians were the intruders. They pretty much drove the Japanese out and built their settlements while the Japanese were forced to live in the ruins of their old cities, which the Britannians had called ghettos. They were the slums of the settlements; where the poor lived. Only those Japanese who gained the status of Honorary Britannians were allowed to live in the main settlements and even then, not many Britannians liked it and still looked down on them. Orihime wondered if many of those with Honorary status had only applied out of desperation and were hoping for better lives.

However, despite being allowed to live in the settlements, going on what Shirley had told her, Orihime could safely guess that the Britannians still treated them like garbage. It was horrible. They obviously did not believe in equality. Despite the anger she felt over it, she just could not bring herself to get confrontational. She would prefer to reason with the Britannians despite knowing the fact that it would probably be a lost cause, but she just did not have it in her to fight. She was a kind and caring person by nature and wanted to make everyone happy.

She knew that it was naïve and stupid to think that way when it was clear these people were so close-minded to the point of stubbornness, but she just could not help it. She could not bring herself to fight against them. She would definitely tell them that they were wrong and what they were doing was wrong if anyone confronted her, but she knew that… being who she was, she would probably just end up letting them win rather than start a confrontation.

"Ain't she the girl that Shirley had in her room?" she heard a girl ask in disgust.

"Yeah, but it's probably just out of pity," another girl replied, "I mean, just look at her hair. She has the same hair colour as Shirley."

"Probably dyed," the first girl suggested, "There's no way a stinkin' Eleven bitch like that can have a natural hair colour like that."

Orihime just quickened her pace shaking her head, drowning out the conversation. Shirley seemed nice, but could it just be because, like the girls had said, out of pity or did Shirley feel obligated to care for her? She knew that the school's principal had left Shirley responsible for her during her stay at the academy. So could Shirley possibly be like the others and only went along with the principal because she believed she was being forced to?

No, that could not be it, she figured shaking her head. Shirley had warned her of this sort of treatment and she had comforted her when she was down. Could it possibly be pity then? She had to admit that that notion was a possibility. After all, she did have the same hair colour as Shirley and maybe it had inspired some pity. She honestly could not be sure. That was just an assumption. In any case, did it really matter? Maybe it was pity and Shirley herself did not realise it. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust her. She seemed kind and caring. She even told her about this boy, Lelouch Lamperouge whom she called Lulu and in turn, Orihime had told her about Ichigo. Whether Shirley was acting out of pity or not did not; Orihime decided to drop it since she could spend all day arguing with herself. She would see how things turned out in due time, she told herself.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not realise where she was walking and bumped into a boy who was walking in the other direction drinking a can of soda with two of his friends and when Orihime inevitably bumped into him, the contents of his can spilled down his front. Orihime stumbled to the ground as the boy she bumped into growled.

"Watch where you're goin' ya stinkin' Eleven wench!" he yelled as he looked down at his soaked blazer, "Damn it, ya ruined ma uniform. Do ya know how much this cost me? It's irreplaceable."

His two friends just rolled their eyes as they shook their heads.

"Gee, he always overreacts," the boy of the left said.

"Yeah, but we get to terrorise an Eleven," the boy on the right said, glancing down at Orihime, "And quite a hot one at that."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," Orihime apologised with a stutter as she moved to pick herself up, but the angry boy violently shoved his foot in Orihime's face, kicking back down.

"Sorry don't cut it bitch," he replied in an enraged tone, "How am I gonna replace this?"

Orihime winced as she looked up at the three boys. They all wore black shoes, black trousers, white shirts and black blazers with golden outlines, and two buttons near the top of the chest area. The blazers also had belts round their waists and the same insignia Orihime remembered seeing on Shirley's tie on either side of the collar, only bigger. It was clear that this was the boys uniform for the school and what Orihime had seen on Shirley's bed was the girls uniform for the school.

The angry boy in front of her had nicely combed-back light brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked a bit like a stereotypical perfect boy, had it not been for the dark stains that lined the front of his blazer going down to his trousers, indicating where the soda had spilled over him. His friend on the left had messy dirty blonde hair and grey eyes and from the looks of his face, he looked as if he was growing a beard. The last boy had short black hair with his forehead completely exposed and dark blue eyes. It was clear the boy on the left looked a bit like a scruff as opposed to his "picture-perfect" friend in the middle.

"Pay up ya lousy bitch," the middle-boy said as he reached out and grabbed Orihime by the front of her blouse, causing her to clench her eyes shot.

It was clear this boy was out to make trouble for her and was not going to leave her alone until he was through with her.

"I-I-I-I said I-I-I was sorry," she protested in a panicked tone.

"I told you, sorry don't cut it with me," the boy said as his lips widened into an evil grin; one that Orihime was all too familiar with and she saw a familiar evil glint in his eye, "You're gonna pay for ma uniform. You're gonna pay with yer body."

"Yeah, she's quite a beauty for an Eleven, eh Derek," the scruffy boy whistled after scanning Orihime up and down and mentally undressing her with his eyes.

"Yeah, just look at the tits on that," the other boy said in agreement, "Probably fake, but who gives a shit?"

The boy in the middle, Derek nodded with n evil chuckle.

"Right you are boys, right you are," he said, enjoying the sight of the young Japanese girl trembling in his grip, "Zeke, Nevell, what's say we take this party to a more… "private" area?"

"Hell yeah," the scruffy boy, Zeke said, looking as if he was about to jump up and down with excitement.

"Sure, whatever," the other boy, Nevell said with a nod.

"I'm gonna rump you somethin' awful itch," Derek said with a laugh as he moved to drag Orihime off.

However, upon hearing what those boys were saying, she guessed what they had planned for her. It was nothing new. After all, the Arrancar had done pretty much the same thing. However, not wanting to go through that experience again, something inside her snapped and she panicked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHOTIC MONSTERS!" she screamed in a frightful tone, delivering a violent slap to Derek's face as in her mind, he was no longer human, but one of Aizen's Arrancar.

She stumbled back as Derek released her and looked shocked that he'd been slapped.

"You repulsive no-good lousy Eleven," he said, glaring at Orihime with a rage, "You're gonna…"

"TSUBAKI, KOTEN ZANSHUN, I REJECT!" Orihime screamed, still in her panicked state.

What happened next happened so quickly, no one could make sense of it. One of the points on her right-hand hairpin disappeared and what looked like a small man with wings appeared in front of her as she held her arms out. The small man or whatever started glowing a bright orange gold colour and was surround by a san energy shield and extended into an arc and he went flying forwards. Fortunately for Derek, in her panicked state, Orihime's aim was off and the attack missing him and slammed into a wall of the school instead.

"What the…?" Derek said as his eyes widened in shock as he spun round, following Orihime's attack and witched the impact. However, instead on an explosion, the wall started to vanish as a glowing orange gold line extended out from the impact area and caused the wall to vanish much like in cartoons where termites quickly eat wood.

Derek then spun back to face Orihime with a look of pure horror on his face.

"No way…!" he said in a fearful tone as he took a step backwards, "You ain't no Eleven, you're a freak."

He and his two friends them turned and ran off in separate directions where as those who happened to witness what had happened now all looked at Orihime as if she were some kind of monster… well almost everyone that was. Shirley Fenette happened to be looking for Orihime as Milly had instructed her because she wanted to introduce Orihime to the student council.

"O-Orihime?" she said as she watched the vanishing wall disintegrate, unable to comprehend what had happened.

She had seen what had happened and her eyes widened. She had been about to go over and stop Derek from harming her, but Orihime obviously panicked and lashed out. Looking at Orihime, Shirley could see that she was also shocked. Her attack had been a means of self-defence and probably a result of her panicked state and desperation. However, Shirley found herself thankful for Orihime's lousy aim since she knew that had Derek been hit by that attack, he would be dead and no doubt, Orihime would break down completely.

"But just what was that power just now?" she thought to herself, "What kind of world did you come from?"

Orihime was in shock, she looked on as she witnessed her would-be tormentors flee in fear. Looking at the wall that was disintegrating, she guessed that she must have used her Koten Zanshun in her panicked state and in front of everyone. Just what would they think of her now? In their eyes, she was an "Eleven", a person who deserved to live out in the ghettos and now that she demonstrated that she had special powers, just how would they react?

Sighing to herself, she started walking over to the wall Tsubaki had hit with a dejected look on her face; something that did not go unnoticed by Shirley. It was the look of someone who had felt as if they were defeated. It was the look of someone who had given up their will to live. It was the look of someone who had pretty much given up on their life and Shirley let out a horrified gasp as she came to realise the reality of Orihime's expression.

Orihime seemed to be acting on autopilot; like a robot fulfilling its programmed task. It was clear that whatever was going on, Orihime felt compelled to make things right. Shirley did not know how she was planning on doing this, but she knew just by witnessing the dead look in her fellow orangette's eyes that she had been brainwashed and was only carrying out a psychological program that had been probably been beaten into her.

"Shun'o, Ayame," Orihime said in a quiet depressed tone as two points of her right hairpin started glowing an orange yellow colour and seemed to shoot off the hairpin itself and transform into two… fairies for lack of a better term, both of whom gave Orihime a shared sympathetic look, "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Orihime then placed her hands up where the wall was disintegrating and the two fairies formed an orange yellow shield round the damaged area and to Shirley and everyone else's astounded amazement, the wall stopped disintegrating and the missing area started to reappear out of thin air as if nothing had happened.

"What the… what's going on?" Shirley heard a boy ask in a stunned unsure tone, "How's she doing that?"

"I don't know dude, but it defies the laws of physics," another boy spoke up, answering the other's question, "She must be some kind of monster or something."

Shirley growled under her breath at hearing this. What did they know? Sure Orihime had inexplicable powers that seemed to come right out of the land of fiction, but that did not make her a monster. Far from it in fact, from what Shirley saw of the Japanese orangette so far, there was nothing that rang alarm bells in he head. A monster would not stand by and let themselves be raped into such a fragile state. Orihime was the kind and gentle type, Shirley knew; perhaps naïve as well, but from looking into Orihime's eyes, Shirley saw a nice and gentle girl that did not want to hurt anyone. Even after the suffering she had no doubt endured, Shirley did not see an ounce of malice or desire for revenge in her eyes. Sure there was anger, especially when she had mentioned that Sosuke Aizen character, whom Shirley was growing to hate more and more; especially after seeing the psychological programming that was causing Orihime to repair the damaged wall.

Shaking her head, she walked over to Orihime, much to the surprise of the other onlookers, but Shirley did not care about them. Let them have their opinions. Orihime was no monster. She was too dispirited and fragile to be a monster. This much Shirley knew. Sure, had her attack nailed Derek, she would have probably killed him, but she had been acting out of self-defence. Derek had threatened to rape her and she panicked, remembering what this Aizen had put her through and had lashed out instinctively.

"O-O-Orihime, are you… are you alright?" she asked, being very careful not to frighten the poor girl.

"I have the power to negate things that have happened and wipe out entire events," Orihime said in a dead emotionless tone, "And my body and spirit belong to Lord Aizen and are for his purpose and use."

"Huh?" Shirley said, before realising that Orihime… like the previous day when she had dropped in on her and Rivalz had lost touch with reality and was not aware of her surroundings,

Once she finished repairing the damage she had done, the fairies dissipated the shield and went back to her hairpin, morphing back into the points they once were.

Orihime then dropped her hands to her sides and turned to face Shirley with a dead emotionless look on her face. However she remained silent and just stood there; as still as a statue as if she was waiting for more instructions.

Shirley did not know what to make of it. The power to negate thing that had happened and to wipe out entire events. That sounded a bit farfetched and impossible. What was done could not be undone. However, after looking at the newly repaired wall, Shirley started to question that notion. The wall appeared not to have a scratch on it… as good as new to be exact. One would find it hard to believe that it had actually started to disintegrate and burn away. Walking up to it, Shirley placed her hands on it, feeling for any signs of weakness that would cause the wall to collapse, but she found none. She even tried pushing against it with all her strength, but it would not budge, which was fortunate since she did not want to have to explain to the principal why there was a damaged wall in his school's building. As far as he knew, both she and Rivalz had just happened to come across Orihime running and did not know that she had actually fell from a portal from another world.

Orihime's statement also gave Shirley insight onto why this Aizen possibly wanted her. If what she said about her power was true… and so far, the evidence suggested that what she had said was the truth, then it was a safe bet to assume that Aizen wanted Orihime's powers for himself and if he could not possess them himself, then he obviously decided to have Orihime use her powers for his use, in which case, he only saw her as a tool and from the way Orihime seemed to react automatically to the wall that she inadvertently caused to disintegrate, it seemed that Orihime had become just that; a tool.

"Hold on, don't tell that…!" she thought as her eyes widened as she had a sudden realisation, "Oh no… Orihime, you poor thing. That sick bastard; if I ever see him in person, I swear I'm gonna kill 'im."

No doubt, Orihime's raping "sessions" were a means to ensure her cooperation; a mean of sapping her of her strength and likelihood that she would resist. The thought sickened Shirley to no end. Her face twisted in anger and she shook her head in revulsion as she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. Orihime was a kind and caring person; a lot like Nunnally and to have her virginity robbed countless times just for the sake of subduing her and making it easy for this Aizen character to control her was a very sicken thought indeed. She did not deserve this. She did not deserve to be here in this world where mostly everyone round about her looked down on her with disgust and revulsion just because of what she was; Japanese. Shirley wretched as she placed her hands over her mouth, feeling a phantom sensation of vomit coming up from her stomach. This was not fair. Orihime did not deserve such hateful treatment. Being in an already fragile state, it would only be a matter of time before the treatment of the arrogant Britannians smashed her spirit completely and if that happened, Shirley feared that no one would ever be able to build it back up. She now wanted to help out Orihime more than ever.

"Orihime," she said, placing her hands on Orihime's shoulders and shaking her, "Orihime, it's me, it's Shirley. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here."

She then turned to shoot a rather frightening and venomous glare at everyone else round about them, as if daring them to protest or make a move. Fortunately, they all seemed to get the message and took a few steps backwards, clearly intimidated by the orangette's hateful glare.

"Sh-Sh-Shirley…!" Orihime said, finally aware of her surrounding once again, though she sounded somewhat panicked.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Shirley replied as she grabbed Orihime's wrist and quickly, yet gently coaxed her away from the area; not wanting to scare the girl.

"Yeah, take that freak outta here!" a brave boy shouted in a hateful tone, "We don't want no Elevens here; especially those with freaky powers. Take her back to Hell where she belongs."

Shirley cringed furiously at hearing that comment and quickened her pace, hoping that to get Orihime away from those people before the boy's words sunk in.

"I…" Orihime started to say.

"Hate this world," Shirley spoke up, finishing her sentence for her, "I know, I know and I can't say I blame you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I think I'm beginning to realise stuff that I only took for granted before. Anyway, I was sent to find you. Our student council's president, Milly wants to introduce you to the student council. She's the granddaughter of the school's principal and was one of the people outside my room last night. She feels that the student council should know of you."

Orihime just nodded, but remained silent.

"However, considering what happened earlier, I'm sure Milly won't hold it against you if you were to postpone introducing yourself," Shirley went on, knowing full well that Orihime may decide to just retreat to her room until she was feeling better.

"I-I-I-I'll be alright," Orihime said with a gulp as she attempted to put on a brave face, "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"However, I must warn you about Nina," Shirley said in a serious tone, "I wouldn't want for you to end up alone with her. She seems to have a fear of Japanese people. It's not so much as hatred, but fear with her. She seems to believe that the Japanese are inhuman monsters or something, so when we enter the room, I want you to give Nina a wide berth, okay?"

Orihime nodded and Shirley's look became serious.

"And if Nina gets wind of the powers you just displayed, she'd probably see it as confirmation of her fears," she added in her thoughts.

They both then walked towards the building's entrance.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge who was in reality known as Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire was on his way to the student council meeting before classes started. It was like this every day, the student council would meet before classes started and would discuss issues concerning the academy. However, today Milly had said that she had wanted to introduce someone to the entire student council, which he found unusual. At first he thought that they were inducting a new member and though Milly admitted that she was planning on inducting someone into the student council, she assured him that the person she wanted to introduce was not the new member.

Milly told him that yesterday, Shirley and Rivalz had come across a Japanese girl who, according to what Rivalz told her grandfather, had apparently been raped and would be staying with Shirley indefinitely until her grandfather got in touch with her family, telling them where she was and she had felt it best for her to get to know the student council, since as the highest ranking students in the entire academy, plus the fact Shirley and Rivalz had found her and seeing that they were both on the student council Milly obviously felt that this girl should be known to them. When Lelouch had asked Milly about it, she had just said it was because she felt that since it was two members of the student council that found her, she felt that the entire student council were obligated to take responsibility for her, since she knew the possible prejudice and discrimination she would most likely suffer because of her Japanese heritage.

However, Lelouch honestly did not care one bit about that at the moment. His mind was more focused on the incident in Shinjuku the previous day; of how he foolishly went to see if he could help a truck while en route back from one of his gambling trips. The truck, as it turned out belonged to terrorists and they had stolen a capsule that they and many of the Britannian forces believed to contain poison gas, but instead contained a girl who was obvious used as a human guinea-pig in some sort of scientific experiment. The truth, Lelouch guessed was only known to Prince Clovis and his entire Royal Guard and Clovis had initially panicked when he discovered that terrorists had taken the girl and had ordered the military to kill all residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Lelouch guessed that much. It was clear that if knowledge of the girl were to be made public, Clovis would have been ruined. Lelouch's face twisted in rage as he thought about it. His father, the Emperor saw his children as nothing more than sandbags and when a sandbag started weighing you down, the most logically choice would be to cut it off. Regardless of whether the Emperor knew about the girl or not, Lelouch knew that had the knowledge gone public, the end result would have been the same. The Emperor would undoubtably deny any involvement in the experiments and Clovis would have ended up being disinherited. With that in mind, Clovis had decided to destroy the entire ghetto to cover it up.

Lelouch remembered encountering the Royal Guard after his childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi, who had become an Honorary Britannian, had tackled him, mistaking him for a terrorist and the capsule opened revealing the girl. When the Royal Guard showed up and ordered Suzaku to kill him, Lelouch knew it did not matter to the Royal Guard whether he was Britannian or Japanese; as far as they were concerned, he and Suzaku, who was under the mistaken belief that the capsule had contained poison gas until the girl emerged were both witnesses and had to be eliminated. It was a safe bet that if Suzaku had killed him, then the Royal Guard would have turned on him and killed him and they would probably spin some cover story about how the terrorists had taken a Britannian student hostage, but they were unfortunately too late to save his life and that the terrorists had killed him. However, Suzaku refused to kill him and was shot, but before the Royal Guard could kill him, the driver of the crashed truck had detonated a bomb in the cab sacrificing himself, in the hopes of taking as many soldiers with him as possible. Fortunately, it had given Lelouch the distraction he needed to escape with the girl, but unfortunately, an untimely phone call from Shirley led to him being discovered and the girl ended up being shot, but luckily for him, she managed to bestow upon him a special power before she died; the power to hypnotise others into obeying his commands and using this power, he commanded the Royal Guard to kill themselves, which they did.

After that, he managed to pinch a Sutherland knightmare frame from a woman of whom he guessed was from the Purist Faction and assisted the terrorist group that had stolen the capsule into obtaining Sutherlands and helped them defeat the Britannian forces. However, unfortunately they unleashed a powerful white unique one-of-a-kind knightmare that decimated the terrorist Sutherlands, but thanks to the intervention of the woman in the red Glasgow when the white knightmare had him trapped, he managed to escape and infiltrate the command centre and had Clovis call off the massacre before using his power, Geass to interrogate him about his mother's assassination. Unfortunately, Clovis did not know anything, but he pointed him in the direction of his half-brother, Second Prince Schneizel ad his half-sister, Second Princess Cornelia. After that, he had killed Clovis and made his escape, though he had to make sure he was not seen by both the Britannians and the residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto. The last thing he wanted was for some of the terrorists to notice him and then follow him. Any one of the terrorists who saw him might easily put two and two together and guess that he was the voice on the radio and aside from that girl that he had seen get into the red Glasgow, he did not know what the others looked like and therefore he could not distinguish between the terrorists and the normal residents and much to his annoyance, it had taken him quite some time to escape the ghetto without being seen.

"Man, that was freaky," a boy's voice came, bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts, causing him to look off to his right side.

There he saw a lot of students staring at a wall, looking at it as if it were different somehow and unsure what to make of it. He also stared at the wall, trying to find what was so unusual about it. However, all he could see was a plain wall. There was nothing unusual about it. It looked the same as any other wall of the buildings of campus, so he did not understand why so many students were making a big deal out of it.

"What do you suppose that was?" a girl asked, confusing Lelouch even further.

Did something happen before hand that he did not know about? That sounded logical, but then if that were true, then what did it have to do with the wall everyone was staring at? As hard as he tried, he just could not come up with a suitable answer and Lelouch was usually good as coming up logical answers. He was a phenomenal chess player and playing chess had given him a knack for formulating strategies and possible options in mostly any given situation. He could easily turn a bad situation around and come out on top. He had managed to defeat Clovis in Shinjuku. In fact, the only person Lelouch knew who could possibly defeat him in strategy was his older half-brother, Schneizel. Like Clovis, Lelouch had played against him in games of chess, but unlike Clovis, Schneizel had managed to defeat him, which could be a bit of a problem when it came time for him to chase after his half-brother for answers about his mother's assassination, but for the moment, he decided to just focus on the here and now.

"I don't know," another girl said in reply to the first girl's question, "But maybe we should call the police."

"Yeah, good idea," a boy spoke up in agreement, "Let's get that Eleven freak outta here."

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the word, "police". In fact he was so horrified that that he missed the rest of the conversation. Lelouch had always made a pledge to never go near the police forces and he definitely did not want them probing around the academy regardless of the reason. As a former prince and his sister, a former princess, there was always the risk that someone might recognise them. He was not stupid. He knew of the paintings in Clovis's art museum that had him and Nunnally in them and so, his trips outside campus were quick and he always ensured never to remain outside campus any longer than he had to. Luckily, so far he had not come across anyone who recognised him or if they did then they obviously did not care who he was. He knew that he could not keep up this charade forever. Sooner or later, someone would recognise him and would undoubtably bring it to the attention of people that Lelouch did not want to know.

That was why he did not want the police anywhere near him. It was possible that someone may look at him and find him familiar and then run a background check and that would cause his secret to unravel and they would undoubtably inform someone with ties to the Imperial Family. For the time being, his father, the Emperor was convinced that both he and Nunnally were dead and that's just the way he liked it. Let the old fool think he was dead. It would only prove to be more of a shock to him when he discovered that he was alive and was the one who brought him down. He had revealed himself to Clovis, but Clovis was now dead and that was another reason he did not want the police around. Even though there was no evidence to connect him to Clovis's murder, he knew that there was always the slim chance that he overlooked something and someone may just happen to notice and then he'd be in deep trouble. He'd be arrested and executed for treason and then where would that leave Nunnally? Probably in the hands of their tyrannical father and he cringed just thinking about what that heartless monster would do with her. He could not let that happen. He knew that he was possibly being overly paranoid. However, being a disinherited prince that was abandoned and now planning the downfall of his own country, Lelouch could not afford to take any chances. Milly knew of his secret and there was always the chance she may accidentally reveal something to them in a slip of the tongue.

"Sorry guys, but whatever this is about must unfortunately remain unresolved," he thought, though he was curious as to what the fuss was about, "As much as I would like to figure this out, I can't afford to risk having my true identity exposed."

He then noticed three boys slowly walking towards everyone else. From the way they were walking and from the frightened looks on their faces, Lelouch guessed that they must have seen whatever it was that caused the fuss better than anyone else. They walked rather cautiously, as if expecting someone to just randomly come out of nowhere and attack them and they had the looks of frightened rabbits.

"Is… is she gone…?" the boy at the front asked in a rather fearful tone.

Lelouch suddenly cleared his throat, loud enough to catch everyone's attention, causing them to turn and face him. Looking around, he made sure that everyone had eye contact with his left eye and then he activated his Geass.

"You will all forget whatever it was you saw and go about your business as if nothing had happened," he said in a rather serious and somewhat demanding tone that expected no objections as the Geass insignia appeared in his left eye.

"Okay, we understand," everyone replied in identical cold emotionless robotic tones in unison as their eyes took on a rather dead look, completely devoid of al emotion and the irises of their eyes were highlighted by a light reddish orange glow that ran along their outlines.

Satisfied, Lelouch deactivated his Geass, though he had to admit that listening to all the students replying in unison in those robotic like tones was a bit frightening. However, he deemed it necessary to protect his secret. The police were after all in the perfect position to bring this to the attention of the higher ups. The other students then started going about their business, completely forgetting about the incident involving the wall and the three frightened boys were no longer frightened and went about their business like everyone else.

"Oh well, as much as I would have loved to know what the fuss was about, I can't risk having the authorities recognising me." Lelouch thought, waving it off as he made his way to the school building, "I may find out someday, but for the moment, it's best not to draw attention."

* * *

**Author's Notes **– Another chapter done. As Lloyd Asplund would say "Hip, hip hooray" I really wanted Orihime to understand her situation in the Code Geass world. I mean, Bleach in set in Japan in a fictional town in Western Tokyo, so therefore Orihime is Japanese and would be seen as an Eleven and I got the idea with the students believing that Orihime's trying to pass herself off as a Britannian from Ichigo getting into fights because of his hair colour and Orihime's bust does look so big that one could mistakenly believe that they're implants. Anyway, I also wanted Shirley to know about Orihime's powers in order for her to get an idea as to why she was kidnapped in the first place. I have plans for the pair of them. After all, Aizen's also set his sights on Shirley as well. The part where Lelouch erases everyone's memories of Orihime using her powers was just something that had to happen/ After all, Orihime displayed her powers and no doubt had everyone round about remembered, it would be difficult for me to have Orihime going around campus without anyone bothering her and coming up for an explanation for it that made sense. Having Lelouch panic about the police coming and discovering his secret was the first idea that came to me. I mean, if you've watched Code Geass, then you know that Clovis has an art museum with paintings featuring Lelouch and Nunnally and someone could easily recognise them. In fact that'll become a major plot device later. Next chapter will be going into Code Geass canon; starting with the meeting where Milly beats Lelouch with a newspaper (the scene in episode 3 after Lelouch kills Clovis) Just how will Orihime's presence affect events? Also, I have a fair idea of where this story is headed. It'll be a bit slow, but try to bear with me.


End file.
